Konoha's Samurai
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: Centuries ago an ancient threat was sealed away by five samurai with symbol power passed down from generation to generation. After the sealing of the Juubi the threat laid sealed away. Now that the seal begins to fade five new warriors must rise to fight the growing demon threat. "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"
1. Chapter 1

**This is Shadowlight0982 with a new story; I know what you may be thinking why he would start a new story when he had a few great ones he has yet to update. I'll tell you why, if I can get one story down it will get my creativity started to work on the other stories. My readers wait patiently and the stories will update.**

** Now this story was actually a challenge requested from a reader of my other fics, the idea was interesting so I thought hey why not give it a shot. Now here is the pilot from what I hope might be a good success. Now let's get this started.**

Speech: "Dattebayo"

_Thought: 'Dattebayo'_

**Demon/Nighlok: "I will devour your soul"**

**Techniques: Rasengan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers. The two are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Sanban respectively. All I own is the plot.**

**Challenge of: Wolfpackersson09 **** –I hope you enjoy this fic!**

**Now because I couldn't resist…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

(Konoha Shinobi Academy)

Crowds of parents were standing in the courtyard as they congratulated the newly named genin. It was a day of happiness for the parents as their children were growing up and of accomplishment for the genin that worked hard through the academy to get to where they are now. However, for one academy student this was not a day of happiness.

Resting on the roof of the academy was a young boy. The boy had spiky blond hair that mimicked the sun's glow and sharp cobalt blue eyes which were right now watching the crowd of people. The boy was wearing a black shirt with an orange swirl mark on the front, red shorts, and sandals.

This boy was silent on the outside but on the inside he was hiding his sadness from the world around him as the voices of families dragging on through the wind.

"My little boy is finally a man!"

"Today I'm making anything you want for dinner, my big strong genin!"

"You may be a genin now but soon you'll be jounin like your Otou-san!"

Naruto only thought depressing things until a figure landed on his head. Noises from the creature on his head caused a small smile to appear on his face.

"Yeah I know no sense in moping around Octo-Chan." Naruto said with a smile.

The creature voiced its approval with more sounds and beeps. The friend in question was a small mechanical squid that right now rested on Naruto's head. The squid was white with purple trim and green eyes. Naruto then got up and reached for his bag and his bokken, he motioned for the machine to go inside the bag. The squid made more noise and it made Naruto sigh in frustration.

"Yeah I'll visit them too, but right now I just want to get some ramen right now." Naruto reasoned with the machine.

The mechanical cephalopod complied and hid in the bag. Naruto made sure to put his "mask" back on before jumping of the building and towards Ichiraku's.

(Teacher's Lounge)

Two teachers were having a small conversation about the children that graduated. Soon the subject turned to the ones that didn't.

"Ahaha, the gaki didn't see it coming, he barely had any control to perform the jutsu correctly!" One of them joked.

"What if Hokage-sama gets the demon to try again next year?" His colleague asked.

"We have the support of the civilian council; we can set it up to where Bushin no Jutsu is the final exam again." This got laughs from both of them.

While they were joking another teacher happened to overhear, while he knew which student they were talking about he was fighting over whether to give this information to the Hokage or not.

(Scene Change)

After having his I.D. checked by the Border Patrol a man was allowed to walk into Konoha. The man looked average enough with tan skin from hours in the sun, short black hair and wearing a simple white kimono over a blue hakama and sandals. The man set his sights to the Hokage Tower as he secured the scroll hanging from his back.

'It is time to rebuild the clan.' The man thought.

(Hokage Tower)

"Are you sure of this Iruka?" Sarutobi asked the chuunin instructor.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I happen to overhear the conversation in the lounge. It seems that is their plan to keep…Naruto from ever becoming a shinobi." Iruka said.

Sarutobi took a drag from his pipe as this news saddened him, seven years had passed since the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack on Konoha and yet the people still held on to their hatred.

"I will have to call a meeting with the council to revise the Academy's curriculum, thank you for telling me this Iruka-san." Sarutobi said.

"To be honest I almost didn't want to tell you this, Hokage-sama I hate the Fox so much but when I see Naruto all I see is a boy trying to get through life." Iruka explained. "I was confused of what to do, until I decided to tell you."

"You did the right thing Iruka, maybe if you were Naruto's sensei you could see there is more to him than what is 'inside.'"

A knock on the door ended the conversation, a message from his secretary played from the speaker on his desk.

"Hokage-sama I am sorry to interrupt but there is a person named Ji here to see you." A female voice said.

Sarutobi pushed a button to reply back. "Send him in then Saya-san."

Walking into the room was the man who had just entered the village. "Hiruzen, we have much to discuss."

(Scene Change)

"What you didn't pass Naruto; I'm surprised I thought you had it with how hard you train?" Teuchi said as he handed Naruto his third bowl of ramen.

"I know but they tested us on the Bushin no Jutsu and it's my worse technique-ttebyo!" Naruto grumbled as he slurped the noodles. 'Of course I may never be able to use that move because of my control.' He secretly thought.

"Well there is always next time Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll pass it then." Ayame said to lift the boy's spirits.

"Thanks Ayame-nee I'll definitely pass next time!" Naruto smiled. "And when I do, I'll become Hokage!"

"And don't forget your dream Naruto and your promise, when you become Hokage you tell everyone our ramen helped you get that far!" Teuchi laughed.

Ayame let out a sigh from her father's joking but it went unnoticed after Naruto's outburst. "Of course Teuchi-oji, your ramen is the best in the world!"

Two bowls later and Naruto placed the money for the ramen on the table and prepared to leave.

"Only five bowls, are you sick Naruto-kun?" Teuchi asked.

"No, I just want a light stomach for training!" Naruto explained. "See ya later Oji-san, Ayame-nee!"

After receiving goodbyes from the ramen chefs Naruto went to his next location, a weapon shop in the merchant district.

(Hokage Tower)

"Ji, it has been a while." Sarutobi said as the samurai walked to the table. Iruka saw a hand signs from Sarutobi that told him he was dismissed and shunshined out of the office.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to come back." Sarutobi smoked his pipe.

"I had to travel long ways to find all the tools I need and the instruments, but enough about me how has the village been treating Naruto?" Ji asked.

Sarutobi let out a sigh. "I will not lie to you but life has been rather harsh on him, the villagers choose not to honor Minato's last wish. My law has done little effects in helping him make friends with children his age."

Ji took a moment to think over the information." Hiruzen, you know why I am here, it is time to begin Naruto's training and from what I hear from you training in the building would only hinder Naruto."

"I wouldn't say that Ji, Naruto has a handful of people willing to help him, in fact Naruto has already begun some kenjutsu." Sarutobi informed the samurai.

"He's already begun, from whom?" Ji asked.

"If you follow me to the place you can find out now." Sarutobi then looked to his crystal ball. "And from this it appears Naruto is there right now."

(Scene Change-Hagane Weapon's Shop)

The clash of wooden sword filled the outside air as two opponents continued to clash. The overseer of the fight looked up from the steel he was shaping to the two children.

Naruto was fighting against a girl a year older than him. She was wearing green top and black pants with sandals and had her brown hair in twin bun style. The overseer was an older man that wore a grey kimono and sandals and had spiky brown hair.

"Come on Naruto steady your grip, your sword is like your arm you don't want to drop it in battle!" the man yelled.

Naruto tightened his grip on his bokken as he blocked an overhead chops from his opponent. Using his strength Naruto forced her away which caused her to stumble a bit on her feet. Tenten barely had time to block as she was sent back to the ground by a forward thrust.

"Owe no fair!" Tenten pouted.

"What do you mean no fair, you lost so it's your turn?" Naruto argued back before helping her to her feet.

"I almost had you this time!" Tenten argued further.

"Whatever, you're just mad you have to pay for ramen next time Ten-chan!" Naruto said.

"Yeah and it's impossible to pay for a ramen-vacuum like you Naru-kun!" Tenten said back.

"Now now you two, enough of that!" Hiten Hagane said to his daughter and her best friend. "You both made a few mistakes, Tenten you shouldn't be trying those advance moves anyway."

"But Tou-san, how am I going to get better if I don't practice?" Tenten asked.

"Practice them when you have mastered the basics, speaking of which Naruto you have a good grasp on basics but you have to work on your handling." Hiten referred to how sometimes Naruto's hands were uncomfortable on his bokken.

"Yeah but using a bokken is weird sometimes, I want to try out a sword soon!" Naruto said.

"Yeah Tou-san when can we try out real swords?" Tenten asked hopefully.

Before Hiten can go into the "until your ready" speech the sound of clapping caught their attention. The man and children then saw Sarutobi and Ji walk into the clearing behind the store.

"That was an excellent spar, I take it the two began not too long ago?" Ji asked.

"Yeah they both take to it quickly." Hiten joked. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama but what brings you and this guest here today?"

"I am the reason for this meeting." Ji said.

"Hiten it is that time." Sarutobi said.

Hiten grew serious then turned to the two kids. "Naruto, Tenten go wait in Tenten's room upstairs while we talk."

"But Tou-san…" Tenten almost continued but Naruto tugged on her arm and pointed to Hiten's expression. The two children quietly went inside as the adults began to discuss.

"Is it really that time…for Naruto to learn his Kaa-san's style already?" Hiten asked.

"Yes and I see you already showed Naruto kenjutsu." Ji said curiously.

"Just the basics, I knew if someone from the Shiba clan ever came to him it would be hard to move from one style of kenjutsu to another." Hiten said. "So how are you planning to go through his training?"

"Originally I was thinking of training him here in the village but after hearing of Naruto's "treatment" by the villagers its best if I were to take him away." Ji said.

"Away?" Hiten said in surprise.

"Would you like it if he were to stay and continue living with the villager's hatred?" Ji asked.

"Of course not, seeing Kushina's son treated like this without being able to do anything is bad enough!" Hiten argued. "But there are still people who treat him as he should be treated and would like him to stay."

"The ones that hate him very much outweigh the ones that treat him right." Ji began. "Regardless of that fact Naruto is coming with me to train in the Shiba style."

"Hokage-sama?" Hiten looked to the aged kage.

"While I don't want to see Naruto leave either Hiten you have to see Ji's reasons for this, also since Ji is a retainer of the Shiba clan Naruto falls under his jurisdiction." Sarutobi explained.

"Then where were you for the last seven years?" Hiten asked.

"Looking for the lost clan items from Uzushiogakure's ruins and from my info Naruto was supposed to be under the care of his godfather." Ji answered.

"And do to Jiraiya's role as spymaster for the village he couldn't fulfill that role." Sarutobi said.

"Naruto will be going with me, at least so he can have an attachment to his family art." Ji said.

(Tenten's room)

Naruto lied on the sole bed in the room as he started to play with Octo-chan who he let out of his bag. Tenten was split between playing with the two and fiddling with vast scrap on her desk.

"Why do you have all that junk Ten-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Because besides wanting to be a weapon's master I want to do what my father does and invent things." Tenten explained.

"Invent, you mean like making your own kinds of weapons soon?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, think of all the things we can use once we become shinobi." Tenten said.

"To bad I failed I could be using your new tools by now." Naruto's dull tone was answered by a pillow thrown to his head.

"No being grouchy in my room, besides since you're going next year we'll be in the same class!" Tenten said excitedly.

"I didn't think of that, that will be more fun than being in class by myself!" Naruto's mood lightened up with the thought of being in class with his best friend.

Before the two could think of all the things they can do in the academy a knock on Tenten's door quickly caused Naruto to hide the small machine back in his bag. Hiten then entered the room.

"You two can come down now…Naruto there's something you need to hear." Hiten said. The two kids looked at each other before shrugging and following the weapon's maker.

(One explanation later)

"What did you say?" Naruto said silently.

"Naruto Uzumaki or should I say Naruto Shiba, I am here to train you in your mother's clan art. The art of the samurai." Ji said again.

"My kaa-san, a samurai" Naruto repeated.

"How do we know you're not lying, how do you know Naru-kun's kaa-san?" Tenten asked thinking he was just another person here to hurt her friend.

"If my word is not proof enough" Ji took the scroll off his back and set it on the ground. "This scroll is, only a Shiba or a trusted ally's blood can open this scroll if Naruto can open it it will proves he is a Shiba."

Naruto was hesitant in trying to draw blood; he borrowed a kunai from Sarutobi and cut his thumb to allow blood to flow free. Naruto placed blood on the scroll and the reaction was immediate. The blood seemed to flow with a mind of its own and form a seal and the scroll opened.

Naruto was now more surprised the man was telling the truth. "What was that?"

"A special power that only a few trained individuals can do." Ji kept his explanation brief. "It is also one of the things you will learn from me."

"But a samurai, Jii-san did you know this?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"Naruto I will say I did know your mother but I did not know all about her clan, her homeland was destroyed in the last Shinobi war and she kept most of her abilities to herself." Sarutobi said. "She was powerful in kenjutsu and fuinjutsu which is sealing jutsu."

'Fuinjutsu' Naruto thought.

"Fuinjutsu was the ability shinobi learned to use, the Shiba and their allies however…"

Ji then pulled out an abnormally large brush which had a brown base and the hairs were gold with brown highlights. Ji began to write in midair and marks appeared in the air matching his movements.

Naruto and Tenten looked in awe at the unusual technique while the adults watched Ji finished his demonstration. Ji then finished the kanji for light.

**Symbol Power: Light!**

The kanji then released a golden glow. The children were mesmerized by its light while Hiten and Sarutobi were reminded of their old friends. The light then died and the kanji faded from midair.

"While the shinobi have fuinjutsu we have symbol power, a more pure and stronger technique." Ji said.

"Kaa-san knew how to do that?" Naruto asked.

"And much more, Naruto her goals for when you were born was to train you in her ways. Since she cannot do that I am here in her stead, I will train you in the ways of the samurai." Ji said.

Naruto barely kept his emotions in check as he thought of what was happening. Naruto then turned to Sarutobi.

"Jii-san, if I'm samurai that means I can't become a shinobi right?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, your mother had the same abilities but became a shinobi of the village if you choose to still want to become a shinobi you still can." Sarutobi said knowing of his dream.

"Naruto…" Ji's voice called the blond's attention. "While I will allow you to become a shinobi, you will have to become one after your training."

"Ok ugh…" Naruto struggled.

Ji then laughed as he realized he never introduced himself. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ji."

"Ji-san, ok Ji-san when will my training be done?" Naruto asked.

"Sarutobi?" Ji asked.

"While the next class will begin soon, the class after that will take place several more years later." Sarutobi answered.

"Class after, why wouldn't Naru-kun be in next year's class with me?" Tenten asked.

"Misame-chan, Naruto won't be staying in the village if he decides to train under Ji-san." Hiten answered.

"What?" The kids asked.

"But why would I have to leave?" Naruto asked though on the inside he felt that he knew the reason.

"I want to go into the shinobi academy with Naru-kun, he can't leave?" Tenten added.

"I'm sorry, but several "conditions" are here in the village that will hinder his training. Naruto will be training with me and we will travel away from the village before returning." Ji said.

"No way, Naru-kun can't leave!" Tenten shouted.

"Tenten" Hiten said.

"But Tou-san!" Tenten looked to her father.

"Ten-chan…" Tenten looked to Naruto. Before the girl could say anything Naruto took her back into the clearing.

"He's more mature than he shows people." Ji commented.

"Naruto has taken a habit of hiding his true self from others, only a few people know how he truly acts." Sarutobi sighed. "Ji, while Naruto cannot joined the next class I want him around for the final exam of the class after that."

"How much time does that give me?" Ji asked.

"Five years, in that time I would like Naruto back to become a shinobi." Sarutobi said.

"Very well, I hope that the compound will be ready for when we return." Ji asked.

"I will have Jiraiya look into it, I will also have home sent to you to help teach Naruto the jutsu he needs to know to pass the tests." Sarutobi said.

"If it wasn't for Kushina's and Naruto's wishes I would see he doesn't become a shinobi." Ji sighed. "But there is nothing I can do about that."

(Scene Change)

"Ten-chan, I want to go." Naruto said.

"But why?" Tenten asked.

"This is a chance to learn about my Kaa-san, my family, I can't turn this down." Naruto explained.

"But why can't you train here like you always do, do you have to leave?" Tenten asked in a sad tone.

"I want to stay, but I think Ji-san doesn't want any of the bad people to mess with my training like they did before." Naruto said.

"But your my best friend Naru, I don't want you to go." Tenten said.

Naruto thought for a minute and then an idea formed in his head. He ran to his bag that he had left in her room and pulled out Octo-chan.

"What are you doing with him Naru-kun?" Tenten asked.

"Here" Naruto gave her his older possession.

"Naru-kun, I can't take this it's from…" Tenten was topped with what Naruto said.

"I know but I want you to have it Ten-chan," Naruto said. "I'll be back for Octo-chan and you too."

A few tears fell from Tenten's eyes but she wiped them away quickly. Tenten then held out her hand. "Friends forever, right?"

Naruto took her hand. "Friends forever Ten-chan!"

After some time waiting the three men saw the children return.

"Have you decided?" Ji asked.

"Hai," Naruto answered. "I want to learn my Kaa-san's style but you have to promise me I can come back and be a shinobi."

"Alright, I swear on my bushido, my honor," Ji said. "Go ahead and get your things so that we can leave."

Sarutobi escorted Ji and Naruto to the latter's apartment leaving the two Hagane's alone.

"Are you ok Tenten?" Hiten asked.

"I'm fine Tou-san," Tenten said. "Now I got to get stronger for when he gets back."

(Time Skip-Konoha Gates)

Naruto took one last look at his home and turned back to his new sensei.

"Ji-san, will I be as good a samurai as my Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto…" That answer brought Naruto down until he heard Ji finish. "I know you will become an even greater samurai, and also a greater shinobi."

Naruto smiled hearing those words. "Arigato…Ji-sensei."

(Scene Change)

"**How long has it been?" **A voice asked in another dimension. **"How long has it been since we rampage the world?"**

"**Many years Xandred-sama," **another voiced answered.** "A long time since the Juubi had failed."**

"**And in a few more, we will rampage again my Master." **Another voice promised.

"**Excellent"**

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter, now there are some others stories that you are all dying for me to get back too. Later everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Well all I can say is that I am surprised, I expected at least one person to be interested in this story. To be honest the Power Rangers franchise is dying out, I have long since stopped watching after the events of Mystic Force barely seeing Samurai unless it was on while my little brother watches Nicktoons. But enough about that I'm the kind of guy that doesn't need an excuse for writing, the reviews are just bonuses that tell me if I'm doing a good job. Now to the reviews:**

**Reviews:**

**Wolfpackersson09: Thank you, while for the sake of the shows I keep some things the same in the end it's not only fanfiction but my fanfiction and I like to bring those kinds of things to light.**

**Ryanshadow19: Then I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

**JJB88: Now couples are going to be interesting, wait until the end of the chapter and pairings will be explained.**

**Takeshi Yamato: This story is a challenge and whole Ninja Storm is better It's been done and would be expected. I'm glad I'm actually pioneering the first Samurai crossover even if it's my own personal spin of it! As for Tenten maybe you right, maybe you're wrong you just have to keep reading then.**

** Now do I really need any other reason to say it…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Speech: "Dattebayo"

_Thought: 'Dattebayo'_

**Demon/Nighlok: "I will devour your soul"**

**Techniques: Rasengan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers. The two are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Sanban respectively. All I own is the plot, the idea also belongs to Wolfpakersson09.**

* * *

(Small village in the Hi no Kuni)

In the forest outside of a village a girl was walking through the forests. While the girl was looking for her favorite flowers she didn't notice a portal opening from one of the trees.

Several monsters wearing golden brown samurai robes and carrying jagged red swords walked through the portal and began to stalk their new prey. The girl stopped her searched when she heard the new noises around she turned around to let out a scream. The monsters then began to surround the girl a figure burst in to intervene.

The figure began to draw the monsters' attention away from the girl as Ji soon entered the area. The teenager fighting the monsters pushed them back and stood in front of Ji and the girl. Ji pulled out a smoke bomb and allowed the smoke to envelop the boy.

"Pay attention Moogers!" The monster's stood firm having their name called out. "Many years ago a powerful samurai banished you and your master from this world, now his descendent is here to do it again."

Inside the smoke a flash of red appeared slightly as the smoke began to fade. The figure was clad in black pants, red shirt with black trim in the style of Japanese robes, red boots, white gloves, a gold belt, and a red helmet with the kanji for fire (火) displayed on the front.

"This is the next leader of the new samurai warriors, the Red Ranger!" Ji introduced the masked swordsman.

"You might as well save it Sensei" The ranger pulled out a large brush like tool and began to draw in midair. "Nighlok like these never learn.

A few strokes of the brush and the kanji (刀) appeared in seconds. A sword appeared in a blaze of fire into the ranger's hand. Putting the brush away the Ranger aimed his Spin Sword to the Nighlok.

"Ladies first!"

The Moogers not knowing the insult, they attacked anyway. The red clad swordsman slashed each individual that came his way. Sparks flew as the Nighlok took damage and fell to the ground. One Mooger manage to clash blades with the rangers and was quickly pushed onto the ground.

"Time to take this out for a spin!" The ranger opened his belt buckle and pulled out a red disk. He then spun the disk and the sword ignited into flames. The Moogers got to their feet and looked as the Ranger completed his attack.

**Blazing Strike!**

The Ranger then dashed from Mooger to Mooger and slashed them all with his blazing sword. The Ranger finished and extinguished his blade and all the Nighlok exploded into flames. Seeing the danger over Ji allowed the girl to run back to her village.

"This is becoming a problem sensei, I know they are just foot soldiers but they are appearing more and more." The warrior said.

"We must worry about that later but you are right, you alone will not be enough." Ji said. "I know the answers we seek are back in Konoha."

"It's been forever since I've been home." Naruto powered down to his civilian form. Naruto was now average height for twelve wearing a sleeveless orange vest that looked similar to a Chuunin vest, a red shirt with the kanji for fire on the front and if anyone could see the back a black spiral. Naruto also had black battle pants and black Shinobi sandals.

"Yes it is about time for you to return, and for us to look for the other four." Ji said. "Let's get our bags from the inn and then we can leave, we can make it to Konoha by tomorrow if we take the cart."

"Hai, sensei." Naruto changed his spin sword to a regular katana and strapped it to his back. The two then left to finish their journey.

(Konohagakure)

Five years have passed since Naruto left his home village. When the civilians soon discovered the jinchuuriki was no longer amongst them they soon began to celebrate in the first few months. After the first year the excitement died down.

Also during the years several changes were made to Konoha. The Academy's standards were increased to reduce the amount of children killed in battle; many of the civilian council argued over these rules but soon released it could also help their children survive. Sarutobi seemed to have rediscovered his will of fire.

Today looked to be an average day, the newest graduating class was a month until graduation. Three girls of the same class were talking amongst each other over certain subjects as they walked to class.

"Come on Satsuki there has to be one guy you're into?" Ino Yamanaka continued to ask the stoic girl.

Ino was the heiress of Konoha's Yamanaka clan; the girl had light blonde almost platinum hair tied in a ponytail with a few making a large bang in the front and bright blue eyes. The girl was also wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and skirt with wrappings to cover her stomach and thighs.

"Yeah Satsuki, there has to be someone in class you like?" Sakura Haruno also asked the girl.

Sakura Haruno was the daughter from the Haruno clan, while her mother was a civilian on the council her deceased father fought as a warrior for the village. Sakura had pink hair that went down to her shoulders and jade green eyes. Sakura was wearing a red battle dress with the Haruno symbol (a white circle) on the back and black biker shorts.

"I keep telling you both no one in our class interests me." Satsuki Uchiha continued to tell her friends.

Satsuki Uchiha, the heiress and the last surviving Uchiha after the massacre. The girl had bluish black hair that was long and spiked somewhat in the back and black almost onyx eyes. The girl had a blue short-sleeve shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and a large collar. Satsuki also had a white skirt and blue shorts underneath to prevent anyone from sneaking a peak.

"Oh come on Satsuki, maybe it was Hiro I saw him eyeing you yesterday before the sparing." Ino continued.

"Maybe she has a secret crush outside of the classroom." Sakura added.

"I have no such thing!" Satsuki yelled. "And Hiro was eyeing me hoping to get a peak up my skirt!"

"She does have a point, most boys in our class are usually perverts or don't really care." Ino said. "If only there was that one perfect guy out there."

"I'm surprised to be hearing this from you Ino, remember what the Kunoichi classes said about crushes in the academy?" Satsuki brought up old lessons.

"But Unohana-sensei also said to not be afraid to find love because being a Kunoichi doesn't guarantee a long life." Sakura argued.

"Yeah, besides Satsuki you can't stay the Ice-Princess of the Academy forever, sooner or later you're going to meet a guy that will sweep you off your feet." Ino said.

Satsuki scoffed at that idea. "The day that happens is the day I agree to go shopping with you too again."

"Then I hope that day is soon because you really need more new clothing Satsuki." Ino joked and then had to dodge a kunai aimed for her head.

The three girls continued this conversation on their way to the Academy.

(Konoha Gate)

Aachoo! Naruto sneezed as he and his Sensei walked up to the large gate.

"Feeling sick Naruto?" Ji asked.

"No sensei, I think someone might be talking about me." Naruto said.

Ji accepted that and looked at his charge after their long time away from the village. Naruto had changed as the diet Ji put him on placed him at the right height for his age if not an inch taller. Along with his new outfit he carried a sword strapped to his back and a bag that had a select few items. On his side was one of the new technologies found around the Elemental Nations, a cellphone.

"It's been forever since I've seen the gates." Naruto said.

"There will always be a part of us that will miss our home." Ji wisely stated.

"Your right sensei, I just can't wait to see everyone again and start the Academy." Naruto said with a smile.

"Jiraiya told us that this class has a month until its graduation, will you be prepared?" Ji asked.

"I'm sure I am, but just to be sure I may downplay some things sensei." Naruto said.

"You still intend to wear your mask?" Ji asked curiously.

"A Shinobi's best tool is deception." Naruto answered.

"Very well, but I trust you to act if another 'demon' attacks." Ji answered as they walked through the crowds to enter the village.

Naruto nodded, over the time of their training reports of demons surfacing slowly spread around the nations. Ji and Naruto always seem to be around to solve the situation before it gets to bad but soon all things might change settling back into Konoha.

"We will go to Konoha we need to speak with Sarutobi about your classes in the Academy and while you are there I will set up the Shiba compound." Ji instructed.

"Hai…um sensei?" Naruto asked an unspoken question.

Ji smiled. "Best welcome them back as best as you can."

Naruto smirk and shunshined away in a blaze of fire.

(Dimension: Sanzu River)

In another dimension lied a massive river. The river seemed to spread in all directions endlessly. Dead center in the swaying waters laid a large old Japanese style boat, inside several forces began to plot.

"**Xandred-sama, after so many years the seal has finally weakened enough!" **One of the occupants of the boats announced to its master.

The large figure known as Xandred looked to his few subordinates before observing the situations.** "It has been a long time, centuries since those mortal samurai sealed me away and that monk sealed my greatest weapon!"**

"**Master what about all of the Nighlok that was sent into the world before they were destroyed?" **Xandred's scientist Octoroo asked.

"**It seems as if we are not the only ones to reawaken." **A male voice called as he polished his sword. The man had a red skull like mask and what appeared to be gold armor with white trim. The red sword he was cleaning pulse an evil aura as it was cleaned.

"**Are you saying that…?" **A female voice questioned. The figure was feminine in appearance wearing red and black robes, black pants and what appeared to be broken red fox mask that covered up to her mouth.

"**Silence Akai!" **Xandred ordered. **"It seems as if you speak a point Shinkou, maybe those warriors have returned."**

"**What are your plans then Xandred-sama?" **Octoroo asked.

"**It is simple, gather as much misery as it takes to flood the world, we just need to pick a target with a large amount of civilians." **Xandred explained.

"**Konoha" **Akai said suddenly.

"**What?" **Xandred turned his attention to his musician.

"**I know of a place with many people, people full of misery…Konohagakure." **Akai said.

"**Then that will be our target." **Xandred ordered.

(Konoha Academy)

"Alright everyone quiet so I can take role." Much to Iruka's disappointment the children in his class continued to ramble on with their conversations. Iruka then used his Demon Head no Jutsu to grab their attention.

"**Shut the hell up so I can take role!"**

That outburst combined with the jutsu caused everyone to remain silent. Mizuki laughed as Iruka composed himself to call out the role.

Shino Aburame.

"Here" The silent boy stated from his seat.

Choji Akamichi

"Here sensei!" Choji called before going back to his chips.

Sakura Haruno

"Here" Sakura said.

Hinata Hyuuga

"Here Sensei" The shy girl said from her seat around her friends.

Kiba Inuzuka

"Right here sensei!" Kiba said as he perched Akamaru on top of his head. Akamaru gave out a bark to let Iruka know he was there.

Shikamaru Nara!

Iruka had to yell out the name to wake up the sleeping boy next to Choji. Shikamaru let out a small "Here" before resuming his sleep.

'And he's the most serious on in this class next to Shino.' Iruka thought with a sweatdrop.

Satsuki Uchiha

"Here" Satsuki turned her attention to her sensei before looking back out the window.

Ino Yamanaka

"Right here" Ino called from her spot next to Sakura.

"Alright now that everyone is here does anyone have any questions before we start?" Iruka asked.

"Ugh sensei…" Satsuki called as something caught her attention. "Is it possible to vandalize the Hokage Monument?"

"Satsuki-san why would you ask that, the monument is a tribute to the Hokage of this village and a large landmark. No one will be able to vandalize it without getting caught in the act." Iruka answered the random question.

All it took was for Satsuki to point a finger outside in order for everyone in the class to turn and see what she was talking about. The monument was indeed vandalize, each with graffiti nosebleeds, tears, and spirals. The classes laughed at the graffiti while Iruka and Mizuki looked with nostalgia.

'Naruto'

(Merchant District)

"Get back here!" Chuunin called out to the running artist.

Naruto only looked back with a smirk as he continued to evade the village Shinobi. Naruto thought the best way to welcome him back was with a prank…a prank that everyone would remember.

In the streets people looked from their business and see the flash of orange followed by a group of Chunnin. Some easily showed their distaste for the return of the jinchuuriki but others didn't seem to know and thought it was a prank done by an academy student.

"Dammit who is this kid?!" A Chuunin asked as the chase continued.

"No clue but he's not getting away from us!" Another Chuunin answered.

"Oh really, then catch me if you can?!" Naruto landed on the ground before dashing back to the rooftops. The Chuunin followed his example, once the Shinobi were gone Naruto moved from his cover.

"That was too easy; I thought they were fixing up the Shinobi system?" Naruto asked himself.

"Your right that they are, it's slow but there are many more classes taught in the Academy. I hear the medic program is working well." A voice said from behind him.

"Inu-nii, it's been awhile." Naruto turned around to see the one eyed Jounin.

Kakashi gave him an eye smile as he called him by his old ANBU title. "It's Kakashi now Naruto, I have left the ANBU since you left."

Kakashi looked to the monument then to Naruto. "So this is how you start your return home…I like it."

"It's a special paint that will fade away in two hours, even then a quick Suiton jutsu will clean it right up." Naruto stated.

"So Naruto…will you be yourself or hide behind your mask again?" Kakashi asked.

"A little of both, I will only show my true power only in extreme circumstances." Naruto said.

"I see" Kakashi said. "Well I best escort you to Hokage-sama, I'm sure he will be eager to see you again."

Naruto gave him a fox's smirk. "I can't wait to see Jiji either."

(Hokage Tower)

"It's nice to know not much has changed." Sarutobi said after he looked at the prank.

"Naruto is who he is, training was not easy but he took to it like a sponge to water." Ji said.

"From the reports Jiraiya gave me he is at least High Chuunin level as of right now." Sarutobi said.

"I do not really understand Shinobi system of power but Naruto is strong enough to hold his own against a Chuunin if not a Jounin." Ji said with confidence.

"And the other part of his training?" Sarutobi asked.

Ji let out a sigh. "Like with jutsu he has learned quickly, there is still more to teach him but I fear I do not have enough time."

"Time?" Sarutobi asked.

"You got the news of demons appearing have you not?" Ji asked.

Sarutobi nodded, talk of the demons has started in all the Elemental Nations. "It was also said that a strange warrior was dealing with these demons."

"That would be me" Naruto said as he and Kakashi appeared. Kakashi gave the Hokage a nodded before shunshinned away.

"Naruto look how much you've grown." Sarutobi laughed.

"You can thank Ji for that got me off my ramen diet and taught me how to cook." Naruto said. "You didn't have to be so strict though sensei."

"I had to be strict with you, just like your mother the rules had to be laid down when it comes to ramen." Ji said.

"It's not like I would end up a four foot midget or anything!" Naruto tried to argue. "But whatever, you were talking to Jiji about the Nighloks right?"

"Nighloks?" Sarutobi said questioningly.

"The demons that Naruto and I have been taken care of, right now the attacks have stopped but…" Ji stopped. "If what I think of happening is happening Naruto will not be enough."

"Ji-sensei I understood that it took five samurai to defeat the Nighloks the last time but how will we find the other four and find time to train them?" Naruto asked.

"Training will be done in time, but for now I have a way to find the other four." Ji looked to the Hokage. "I will explain when I get back but Naruto needs to go to the Academy and I need to set up the Shiba compound."

"Of course" Sarutobi gave Naruto a slip of paper and Ji a scroll. "That pass will get you into the class Naruto and Ji that scroll will tell you the Compound location but opening it will be a different story.

"Do not worry" Ji turned to Naruto. "Remember Naruto this may be a time to make friends so make a good first impression."

"Hai sensei" Naruto said.

Sarutobi then watched the two leave the office. 'I have a feeling a lot of things are going to happen to the village soon.'

(Konoha Academy)

While Iruka continued his lecture all of the class's minds went back to the Monument and who could have defaced it. Some of the guys were thinking that it was a test for the village shinobi, but most just thought it was a hilarious prank. Soon there was a knock on the door that caught the class' attention.

'Could it be…?' Iruka thought as he moved to answer the door. As soon as he's opened it he was greeted with a smiling Naruto.

"Are you Iruka Umino?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am, and who may you be?" Iruka asked.

Naruto pulled out the note that Sarutobi gave him and showed it to Iruka. Iruka took the note and surprise came over him as he recognized who the boy was now.

'To think it's been so long.' Iruka looked at the seal and saw it was official. "Well welcome back Naruto, now it's time to introduce yourself to the class."

Naruto smiled as he remembered Iruka was one of the teachers that actually did care about him. "It's good to be back Iruka-sensei."

(In the classroom at the same time)

When Iruka had to stop class to talk to the person at the door, Mizuki gave permission for them to take a small break. Sakura, Ino, and Satsuki were in their seats with their other friend Hinata Hyuuga as they continued to talk about the prank on Konoha.

Hinata was a quiet shy girl, though she did come out of her shell when she was around her friends. The Hyuuga had short indigo hair, as opposed to traditional Hyuuga brown hair, and lavender white eyes. Hinata wore a baggy white jacket over a full body blue training uniform and blue shinobi sandals.

"So who do you think pulled off that prank?" Ino asked.

"Well whoever did it had to be crazy enough to paint the monument in the middle of the day but fast enough to at least outrun Chuunin." Sakura pointed out.

"Whoever it was couldn't be a shinobi." Satsuki said. "No shinobi would waste their time on a stupid prank like that."

"Um…maybe it was an exercise, maybe a test on security?" Hinata offered with a stutter.

"You might be right Hinata but still who could have gotten away with it?" Ino asked.

On the other side of the classroom some of the boys of the class were mostly saying how cool or funny the prank was. Three shinobi hopeful were trying their guess at who executed the tagging.

"What do you guys think, could it be someone in this academy?" Kiba asked while he petted his dog Akamaru who lied on the desk.

Kiba Inuzuka was the loud, brash dead last of the class. Kiba had short spiky brown hair, small black beady eyes, and two red fanglike markers that signified him as an Inuzuka. He wore a grey jacket with black fur around his sleeves and his hood which he had down today, brown pants and blue shinobi sandals. His trusted ninken Akamaru was a small white pup.

"Someone out of the academy, they would have been caught before they could finish." Choji said after finishing a bag of chips. "What do you think Shikamaru?"

Choji Akamichi was a "pleasantly plump" person and the heir of the Akamichi clan. He had short brown hair which stuck out of the two openings of his hat, red swirls on his cheeks and brown eyes. Choji wears brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt the kanji for food on it. He also has small, hoop earrings, and bandages wrapped around his legs and forearms.

"I think it's too troublesome to think about right now." Shikamaru then raised his head up from his nap. "Considering Iruka-sensei or Mizuki-sensei wasn't called by an intercom like usual when it's a student it can't be someone in the academy."

Shikamaru Nara was what most of his classmates would call lazy until he entered his "serious mode" which Shika had nicknamed "strategy mode." He had black hair wrapped in a ponytail giving him the appearance of a "pineapple" and brown eyes. He's wearing a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, brown pants, and blue sandals.

"Then who is it you got to have some idea Shikamaru!" Kiba said thinking Shikamaru must know who the guy was.

"I don't and right now it's too troublesome to think about it, I just want to sleep a bit more before Iruka-sensei starts class." Shikamaru then lied back down.

"Too late for that Shika look." Choji pointed to the front where Iruka was standing with a new guy.

"What a drag." Shikamaru slowly lifted his head up to hear Iruka's news.

"I wonder who the new guy is; think he was the one who sprayed the mountains?" Kiba asked out loud.

"You'll just have to ask his later then." Choji said between chips.

Iruka cleared his throat loudly to get the class' attention. He motioned for Naruto to walk to the center of the floor.

"Everyone, we have a new student entering the class." Before anyone could voice their opinions about someone being admitted this late he silenced them. "I know it is very late in the year and graduation is a month away but he has the knowledge required and permission to enter the class."

Hearing the information already got the class talking. Some of the guys of the class were grumbling about how he didn't have to waste time and enter now while some of the girls were blushing looking at their new classmate. Iruka allowed Naruto to introduce himself.

Naruto looked to the class and gave them his best confident look. "Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, kenjutsu, and ramen; I don't like the time it takes to cook ramen and those who belittle others."

He then gave the class the famed "Namikaze **(A.N. Not that he knows it yet.) **Grin" which immediately got blushes from the females of the class. "I hope we all get a chance to be friends and allies soon."

After the introduction Iruka allowed him to take a seat. Many of the females were offering him an open seat but he chose a seat in the middle around Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji.

(Kunoichi hopefuls)

"Whoa the new guy is kind of cute." A blushing Ino admitted.

"Yeah" Sakura agreed; while the two weren't fangirls they still took time to notice cute boys in the Academy. "What do you think Satsuki?"

Her question was answered with silence as the Uchiha just stared at Naruto with a huge blush on his face. 'It's him, what is he doing here?!' She thought in her mind as she tried to force away her blush before Sakura or Ino noticed.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Now a few Author's Notes.**

**Character Descriptions: I will only describe a character's appearance if I may/will be changing their standard look or if their main characters. Anyone else plz Google Image.**

**Poll: This is a Harem story and the limit for this is 7 (a nice realistic number, this will not change). While 6 girls are already chosen I will give you readers a chance to vote for the 7****th**** girl. Just leave in your comments who you would want. To save time here are the ones you ****CANNOT ****vote for:**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Satsuki (FemSasuke)**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Fem Haku**

**That's it for now, the next chapter may take a while because of all the college work but I got this done because of the small break I have now. So everyone please:**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

** Happy Labor Day just to say and now to work on my other stories.**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Konoha's Samurai Rangers (the rangers is implied). I am surprised of the views this story has been getting, but I enjoy each and every review as it shows that people are reading and enjoying my work. For anyone confused about the harem it is seven max and six girls have already been chosen. All of you have the chance of voting for the final girl and I will keep a tally of the girls nominated and voted for at the end.**

** So now that all has been said let's look at reviews!**

**Wolfpakkersson09: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to read the fic.**

**Takeshi Yamamoto: You like it now, wait until the fic really takes off.**

**Ryan L. Spalding: Consider this fic a birthday present from yours truly and I hope the wait was worth this chapter.**

** All right everyone you know the drill…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Speech: "Dattebayo"

_Thought: 'Dattebayo'_

**Demon/Nighlok: "I will devour your soul"**

**Techniques: Rasengan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers. The two are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Sanban respectively. All I own is the plot, the idea also belongs to Wolfpakersson09.**

* * *

Class continued normally after Naruto's introduction though if you could hear the whispers gossip already started to flow about the blond (mostly to the fact he was allowed to join in the last month of the Academy). Many girls were already taking glances at the new student, and surprisingly one of them is Satsuki.

'What is he doing here I haven't seen him since…' She paused as she thought back to the days before the massacre.

_(Flashback)_

"_Nii-san, where are taking us?" A younger Satsuki asked as she followed her brother into one of the training grounds. "I thought you were going to help me with kunai exercises?"_

"_I am Satsuki, though there is something else I also have to take care of." Itachi said as they soon arrived into a clearing._

_ Satsuki wondered what they were talking about until she saw a training dummy full of shuriken and kunai. Some had hit the target while others strayed and seem to miss entirely. The young Uchiha looked around wondering who could have trained here._

"_Ohayo Naruto-kun, have you been waiting long?" The Uchiha prodigy asked. Satsuki stopped searching and saw her brother was talking to a boy her age with a kunai in his hand._

"_Hey Itachi-nii I didn't think you were coming!" Naruto waved excitedly seeing the older boy._

"_Aniki who is this," Satsuki asked wondering how the blond knew her brother._

_ Naruto then noticed that Itachi did not come alone, "Hey Itachi-nii who's the cute girl behind you?"_

_ Itachi chuckled as he saw Satsuki blush and turn away. "This is my Imouto Satsuki I brought her here so that she could learn what you're learning as well."_

_ As Satsuki listened to the conversation she had her own thoughts. 'So is this why Onii-san had to leave and not train with me?' She thought as she pictured the times Itachi had to leave suddenly from the compound._

"_What do you mean Onii-san; I thought you were going to help me with my kunai exercise." Satsuki reminded the older Uchiha._

"_I am; it just so happens Naruto is learning how to handle shinobi weapons as well," Itachi said. "I decided to train you both."_

"_That's cool, I get to have a training partner that's around my age for once besides Ten-chan," Naruto said excitedly._

"_I don't know won't he slow __us__ down?" Satsuki asked. Itachi was about to speak out against her thinking that way until Naruto voiced his thoughts first._

"_Oi don't look down on me when we haven't even fought yet!" Naruto yelled and then pulled out a practice kunai. "We'll never know until we start training!"_

_ Itachi sighed but he inwardly agreed with Naruto though he didn't know if he would have said those exact words. "Satsuki just because your opponent is not an Uchiha does not mean you can look down on them, soon when you're a shinobi many of your comrades won't be from the Uchiha clan."_

_ Satsuki pouted having to be lectured by her older brother while the mysterious boy in front of her didn't receive one._

"_Fine, let's see how good you are!" Satsuki shouted as she pulled a practice kunai out from her pack._

_ Itachi stayed silent and did nothing to stop the argument; he knew this was a great way to teach Satsuki humility and the strength that lied outside of the clan. Itachi unconsciously clenched his fist thinking of his father's "teachings" until he caught himself._

_ The two younger kids looked to one another. Naruto had a determined grin on his face while Satsuki had a scowl on hers. After a few seconds the two shinobi-to-be charged at each other with weapons raised._

_(Flashback end)_

She lost…

As Satsuki thought back to their first meeting she also thought back to her first defeat. Being taught that the Uchiha were the best she didn't think of the chances that the blond was more experienced than her when dealing with weapons. Since that day she started asking Itachi to take her to find Naruto in hopes of trying again and beating him.

After a while it became a routine with Satsuki using the excuse of training with Itachi to her parents to go out and spar with the jinchuuriki. They both improved, but Satsuki was never able to beat him in a spar. Satsuki glanced once more at Naruto thinking of the times back then, a small blush creeping on her cheeks, she would never admit it but she developed a crush on the boy since the time of their childhood. Soon Naruto waved back at her and she looked away cursing herself for getting caught.

(Scene change)

Naruto once again felt the feeling of eyes watching him. He looked from Iruka to over across the room until he saw a black haired girl glancing at him. Every time he gave her a wave, in hopes of making a friend, she would look away leaving him confused. Naruto decided to focus back on the lesson until one of his neighbors tapped his shoulder.

"Dude what's your secret?" Kiba whispered to him

"Secret, what do you mean?" Naruto whispered back.

"I mean how did you skip all the other years of the academy and then get transferred into our class?" Kiba clarified, "Come one we had to go through some boring classes but you got to skip."

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said a seat behind them as he slightly raised his head. "It's probably a more troublesome reason like he was trained by a mentor before being assigned here."

"While you're pretty bright," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. 'He basically got it right except for a few important details.'

Choji was continuing his feast but decided to join the conversation. "A mentor, so were you trained by a jounin or was it clan related stuff?"

"Let's go with clan related," Naruto said and then caught a piece of chalk aimed at him. The four boys looked and saw Iruka giving them a glare.

"Naruto this is your first day but I advise you not to talk while I am giving out a lecture. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji however have been here longer and should know the consequences." Iruka said.

"My apology Iruka-sensei it was my entire fault any punishment you can give to me." Naruto said. The other three were surprised to see Naruto take the full blame.

Iruka sighed, "Just don't let it happen again." The chuunin then returned to where he left of. The three clan heirs looked at Naruto confused and he just gave him a look that said they would talk more out of class.

(Courtyard)

After class had ended all the students left and met up with their friends for lunch. Most of the talk around the class was about the newly arrived student. Said blond was already sitting outside with the three he was talking with before in class.

"You didn't have to take the blame for us." Choji said as they all sat down on the grass.

"If anything it was Kiba's fault," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Hey I didn't know I was going to get caught!" Kiba glared at the Nara before grinning back at Naruto. "And thanks for the save back there, you're ok with me."

"Sure don't worry about it," Naruto said. "You might know this by now but I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kiba Inuzaka," The feral looking boy said. "And the pup on my head is Akamaru."

"Arf" Akamaru barked when he was introduced.

"Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru introduced himself.

"I'm Choji Akamichi" The plump boy said taking a pause from eating his lunch.

"Nice to meet all of you," Naruto said glad that he was making some friends on his first day.

(Classroom)

The group of Kunoichi stayed in the classroom since it was easier to eat lunch there than to try and meet each other out of the room. As they all brought out their bentos Ino decided to start with the day's gossip.

"So what do you think about Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Ino he hasn't even been here for a day we don't know what kind of guy he is but he seems nice." Sakura said.

"We know he's cute enough to make most of the girls blush, even our shy little Hinata." Ino teased the clan heiress.

"It's not like that Ino, he just looks like…" Hinata stuttered out with a blush trying to stop her friend's teasing.

"It's alright Hinata you Ino is just teasing you." Sakura said. "Speaking of which Ino weren't the first to say he was cute?"

"I didn't hear anyone disagree" Ino said. Hinata and Sakura kept silent with a blush while Satsuki started drinking from a canteen.

"So Satsuki what do you think about Naruto-san?"

That question surprised the Uchiha making her spit out what she just drank. "What…?"

"It seems Hinata's not the only one having her first crush." Sakura giggled.

"Awe someone finally melted Uchiha-chan's heart." Ino added.

"Bakas, it's nothing like that!" Satsuki blushed from anger and embarrassment.

"Then why were you blushing every time he waved at you?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"I…I" Satsuki stuttered before she recomposed herself. "I was just observing a possible challenge!"

"That makes more sense" Sakura said making the others look at her in confusion. "Satsuki has to treat love as training too."

"Kuso, didn't you hear what I said Sakura?!" Satsuki slammed a fist on the desk.

"Satsuki," Hinata said trying to calm down the enraged Uchiha. "Ano, this isn't the first time you've met Naruto-kun is it?"

That question got the other kunoichi to look at Satsuki waiting for her answer. Satsuki sighed as she thought why she was friends with all of them?

(Scene Change)

"The Shiba clan?" Tsume, the Inuzuka matriarch, asked in confusion.

"Yes, the Shiba has been revived, as well as another threat: the Nighlok." Ji said as he led the meeting along with Sarutobi.

"While Naruto and Ji were able to take care of some of the threats while they were on the training trip it only shows that these demons are stirring." Sarutobi said. "Ji believes that he may have a solution to the problem."

"But why tell us, why not tell the council or even address it to the Daimyo?" Inoichi asked.

"Naruto has been practicing his stealth and has been covert when dealing with the Nighlok, also the ones that have appeared hasn't shown in any major villages or even the minor ones." Ji explained. "The Nighlok are looking for the perfect target."

"And you both think it will be Konoha?" Shikaku asked figuring out what he would say next.

This time Sarutobi was the one to answer. "Yes, from what Ji has told me the Nighlok are drawn to suffering, aguish, and other kinds of negative emotions. Can you think of a few events that would lead them to attack here?"

Shikaku sighed, "Still why not have shinobi on high alert; we can't really rely on Naruto to take care of the problem."

"Not alone we can't," Ji vaguely said.

The members of the small group looked with confusion instead of the last member. The woman had no headband symbolizing herself as a civilian in a sleeveless red Chinese outfit over a green shirt. She was holding an amulet that hung around her neck before she chose to speak.

"It's time isn't it?" The woman asked.

Inoichi, Shikaku, and Tsume looked at the woman. "What do you mean by that Anzu-chan, time for what?" Inoichi asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know Inoichi," The pink haired woman said. "He means it's time our children knew."

Inoichi then looked at Ji in shock. "No they're too young, we can't expect to send five children who aren't even genin to fight demons!"

"In a month's time Inoichi they will become shinobi and you knew the dangers of that career when you aloud Ino to enroll in the academy." Sarutobi reminded the clan head. "The seal that once held them back was crafted by the ancient warriors who stood alongside the sage, four of their descendants settled down in Konoha."

"I'm guessing you will be training them as well?" Shikaku asked.

Ji nodded, "As I have trained Naruto I will train the other four in the ways of the samurai and of their ancestors. They may be young but together I know they can defeat whatever comes their way."

Tsume let out a laugh, "Good luck training the pup, if what I remember from the old stories you lots of concentration and we Inuzuka have enough trouble staying still." The shinobi and mother then gave him a soft smile. "Still I know Kiba has what it takes."

"I hope you won't have Shikamaru wanting to quit in the first week though he might actual enjoy this training." Shikaku smirked.

Inoichi was still worried for his daughter's wellbeing but he knew he would have to stop worrying and allow her to grow up. "All right, I give you permission."

"And you Haruno-san?" Ji asked.

The civilian councilwoman fingered the jade amulet that hung from her neck. "Give them the choice; if Sakura wishes to become a samurai then I will have no problem with that." The woman had a look of worry and a clouded look in her eyes as if remembering something.

"Then have them arrive at the Shiba compound sometime after the academy." Ji informed them.

"Is the compound still in good condition?" Inoichi asked.

Ji gave them a smirk. "You would be surprised how long certain seals last."

Meanwhile as they talked their children may have already have already gotten a look of what the training could offer.

(Scene Change)

"All right everyone we decided to end the lessons with a quick taijutsu sparing." Iruka said as he and Mizuki stood around the training area.

When hearing some of the groans from the students a tick mark appeared at the back of his head. "Don't be like that, some of you may not have liked the reforms made in the academy but this is what will best prepare you when you take your first steps as shinobi."

"Reforms?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru decided to answer his new friend. "Some time during the second year several shinobi noticed some kids were graduating when they weren't ready to. Since then they have been making classes a lot more troublesome."

"Troublesome you mean better," Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement. "Obstacle courses, practical tests, taijutsu sparing, the last few years were the best!"

"Everyone pick an opponent and begin your spars, remember we are going by first blood rule, whoever lands the first hit wins." Mizuki explained how the spars were set up.

Naruto was about to go find a partner until a voice reached his ears.

"Uzumaki, spar with me." Satsuki ordered rather then asked.

Naruto turned and saw the one who asked him. "You know you could have asked a bit nicer, being cute doesn't give you a reason to order me around."

Satsuki fought the urge to blush and tried to hide her embarrassment. "Are you too scared to fight me?"

"Nope" Naruto said cheerfully, "I just wish you would have asked more politely."

Most of the students stopped to watch the Princess of the Academy prepare to battle the new student. Many thought rolling through their heads.

"What is Satsuki doing, was it something we said?" Ino asked.

"No look at Satsuki, I think this is a little personal." Sakura said.

"I think you were right by saying they met before Hinata-chan, but I don't think it was a good meeting." Ino said.

"I don't know I only guessed, and Satsuki doesn't look that angry." Hinata said.

"You're right she's got that look; that look she gets when she thinks she found someone strong to spar against." Sakura said.

Naruto took the sword off his back revealing it to be a bokken and planted it in the ground before assuming a stance. Satsuki slipped into a traditional Uchiha stance watching as he discarded his weapon.

"Why did you pull away your sword, are you going easy on me?" Satsuki said as she felt insulted.

"This is a taijutsu spar right, I figured it would be cheating if I swung a sword around." Naruto said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

"Baka" Satsuki whispered under her breath. "Satsuki, now let's begin!"

Under a silent signal the two dashed forward each blocking the other's attack. Satsuki remained on the offensive as she delivered many fast punches and jabs that Naruto either blocked or dodged. The Uchiha went to sweep his leg until he jumped back.

"You're fast" Naruto complimented before rushing back in. Satsuki was prepared to counter until she had to dodge an attack from the side aimed at her temple. She blocked the attack but noticed it was a diversion in order to draw her in. She let go and sidestepped in time to dodge another punch.

'Has it really been that long since we last sparred?' Satsuki asked herself as she panted and saw her opponent wasn't even winded.

"Oi," The blonde's words got her attention.

"You said your name was Satsuki, as in Satsuki Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

Satsuki would have blushed if she wasn't in the middle of a fight but nodded. "Do you remember now?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I hardly recognized you; it's been forever since we had a spar like this hasn't it?"

"Your point?" Satsuki asked wanting to continue the spar quickly gaining her breath back.

"I just wanted to make sure it was you, we really need to catch up after this fight." Naruto said as he slipped into a new stance sending chakra to his legs.

"After this fight, when I…" Satsuki stood silent as the blond then moved with a burst of speed. She was then sent to the ground by an attack from behind. The Uchiha groaned getting back up seeing Naruto had somehow gotten behind her. She was about to get up herself until a hand was offered to her.

"That was a great spar; we should really do this again sometime." Naruto said while smiling as he helped his opponent up. Satsuki blushed but accepted the hand.

"Naruto I know what you used wasn't a jutsu but what was that technique?" Iruka asked.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain," Naruto said after releasing the girl's hand (to her ire) and grabbing his bokken. "It's kinda of like Iaido in a way except with taijutsu and not kenjutsu."

"Iaido, what is that?" Kiba asked.

"The art of drawing the sword" Shino appeared suddenly causing the dog boy to jump.

"Hey Shino you need to learn to stop doing that!" Kiba yelled at the Aburame.

"Iaido is a samurai technique of quickly drawing the sword and slashing in a burst of speed, Uzumaki-san seems to have been able to transfer that to his fighting style." Shino continued.

"Hey it's Naruto; Uzumaki-san makes me feel old." Naruto then walked to Shino and placed something in his hand.

Shino didn't show any emotion but inwardly he was surprise to feel the kikaichu he planted on Naruto since his introduction was now resting in his hand. "Shino Aburame, I hope to have a spar with you one day."

"Can't wait," Naruto said.

(Time skip)

Class ended and the many students left to their homes or other places to escape the halls of learning. Naruto walked around until he saw Ji waiting for him, "Hey Ji-sensei are we going to the compound to train?"

Ji nodded to his student, "Yes but first you will have to help me welcome a few more students."

Naruto looked confused and tilted his head wondering what he meant. "More students, I thought I was the only one left of the Shiba clan."

"You are remember what I told you about the Nighlok in the beginning?" Ji whispered knowing there may be several curious eyes on them.

Naruto sighed and then got a serious look, "I know what the story said about the five samurai, but I've been doing fine on my own. Training others my only just slow me down sensei."

"Naruto while it may take a while to train them to be your level you will need their help in the future, and they will need your help…to be the one to lead them as the Shiba clan's ancestor did in the past." Ji said and then began to walk to the clan district. Naruto sighed but knew best not to disagree and followed the mentor.

(Scene change)

"I can't believe it, I was sure you two were even Satsuki." Ino said.

"Even with the kunoichi classes adding more taijutsu courses Satsuki managed to become better than all of the guys in our class, I was surprised to see you lose in first blood." Sakura said.

"He sent a large amount of chakra to his feet maybe that might be what increased his speed." Hinata shyly suggested.

"No while the chakra helped that speed felt natural," Satsuki said thinking back to the spar. Soon a new thought came to her mind. "Do you guys mind if I skip on going to the mall, there's something I need to do more training."

"My father wanted to talk to me after class so I can't go either." Hinata said with sad look thinking about what her father may have wanted of her.

"Alright we'll meet up tomorrow." The two heiresses nodded and then left for their specific houses.

"I guess it's just you and me forehead." Ino grinned using their old 'rival' nicknames.

"Oh shut up Ino-pig," Sakura smiled back. A ring then sounded from both of them as they each checked their phones.

"I got a message from dad; apparently I have to go to this Shiba clan compound." Ino said reading off the message.

"You too?" Sakura asked in surprised. "For some reason my mom wants me to go there."

"Think it might be a clan thing?" Ino asked and saw Sakura shake her head.

"No, the Haruno isn't a shinobi clan so why would I be invited if it were for clans, though she said it was important." Sakura said.

"Ok, let's go together then." Ino said. Sakura nodded and the two friends began their walk to the clan district following the instructions on their phones.

(Scene change)

"Shiba clan?" Kiba asked his mother after he was told the news.

"That's right; you need to go there for something concerning your training." Tsume said.

"Shiba, isn't that the name of the empty compound by the Uchiha clan district?" Hana asked as she heard the conversation.

"What do you mean empty? And what do you mean about my training, I'm doing well in the academy." Kiba asked.

"Your dead last," Hana deadpanned causing the male Inuzuka to face fault.

"That's only because I can't always get a good grade on written stuff, when it comes to taijutsu I'm one of the best!" Kiba yelled to his sister.

"Enough you two," Tsume said causing both to quiet down. "Anyway Kiba you have been chosen to receive…'special' training." She tried to explain while keeping the true reason vague.

"Special training yahoo, why didn't you say so!" Kiba got Akamaru to jump to his head. "Where's the compound?"

"Like what Hana said right by the Uchiha clan house, can't miss it…and try to stay out of trouble gaki." Tsume said.

"When do I ever get into trou…?" Kiba then saw the looks on Hana and Tsume's face. "Never mind."

(Scene change)

"More training, troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he finished playing shogi with Shikaku. "I'm already a month away from being a shinobi and you want me to get more training."

"That's right" Shikaku said with a smile after finishing the round with victory. "You should be honored, only four were selected to take part and one of them was you."

"But what if I decline?" Shikamaru asked.

"Trust me this isn't something you want to decline." Shikaku said, "Just head out to the clan district and find the large one by the Uchiha clan building."

"The old abandoned compound no one's been in for years?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow. "Can I ask a question Tou-san?"

"Ask away," Shikaku said.

"Does this have anything to do with that?" Shikamaru asked.

Shikaku kept silent but his silence told Shikamaru that he was right. "All will be explained, head off to the compound."

Shikamaru looked into his father's eyes trying to find some clues until he gave up and left the living room. Before leaving Shikamaru cast a glance at the ancient treasure in the Nara clan house that's been hung on the walls for as long as he could remember. The treasure was a painting said to belong to the first Nara, one of a blue dragon.

(Time skip)

"This looks like the place," Sakura said as she and Ino were the first to arrive.

They looked expecting to see a deserted building but got a different sight. The large compound looked new and cleaned looking like a traditional Japanese house though bigger than average. The two girls walked closer with Ino eyeing the plants around and Sakura eyeing the building itself.

"I remember seeing weeds and dust all around here once, who do you think cleaned it up?" Ino asked. Before the cherry blossom could answer a new voice decided to.

"So this place really isn't deserted, troublesome." The two girls heard the familiar grumbles of the Nara heir.

"Shika, what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Looks like I was called here just like you girls." Shikamaru said with a bored look. "Any idea who our fourth could be?"

"Fourth, we didn't know anyone else was arriving." Sakura said.

Shikamaru sighed, "Well I just hope we don't get anyone too…"

"Yahoo!"

"I stand corrected," The three then saw the final member arrive at the gates of the compound. "I hope I made it in time, huh what are you doing here?" Kiba asked the other three.

"Kami why me, I would have been fine if it was Choji but why Kiba?" Shikamaru complained.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Before any violence could start the girls got in between the two.

"Come on Kiba you know Shika's just being Shikamaru." Ino tried to stop the conflict. As they gathered around they all soon heard footsteps. The four looked and saw Naruto walk out of the compound wearing a training uniform.

"Naruto you're here too?!" Kiba asked surprised to see his new friend at the compound.

"I thought it was only supposed to be four," Shikamaru said thinking back to what his dad said.

"It is; I live here" Naruto told them surprising them.

"You live here but the compound has been abandoned for years." Sakura said.

"It only appeared abandoned," The five teens then turned to see Ji walk out of the compound. "It had an illusion about it to dissuade visitors and also protect the secrets inside."

"Cool is that one of the things we will be learning?" Kiba asked.

"This training already sounds troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"You'll learn something like that, now follow us inside." Naruto and Ji then lead the new arrivals into the living room of the compound. Inside had a few modern appliances but it looked about as traditional as the house.

"Now you may have been wondered why your parents have sent you to come here?" Ji said as he stood in the room.

"A bit, why have us come here if it's all for training" Shikamaru asked.

"Because this 'training' is very important, for the sake of Konoha and for the rest of the Shinobi Nations," Ji said.

"What do you mean by that, it's only training right?" Kiba asked.

Sakura looked around the room and then noticed a katana resting on a wall in the room. "That sword…"

"You know about swords Sakura?" Naruto asked.

The cherry blossom shook her head. "No but my Kaa-san has one mounted on a wall in our house, she said it belonged to my Tou-san."

"Your Tou-san was a samurai Sakura, you never told me that." Ino said.

"I don't exactly know myself; Kaa-san said that it belonged to my father when he was a warrior for the daimyo. It was the sword that got the Haruno the symbol we wear but I don't know the full story." Sakura explained to her friend.

"Samurai" Shikamaru muttered.

"It would seem that the young Nara has started to figure it out." Ji said.

"Shikamaru is smart, even though he lacks to keep up the lazy act." Naruto said.

"What makes you think it's an act?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's just say I know a thing or two about wearing masks" Naruto said making Shikamaru nod.

"Samurai, why would we need to know anything about Samurai when we're training to be shinobi?" Kiba asked as he petted Akamaru who was resting on the floor of the compound.

"It seems that like Naruto in the beginning, you all do not know about your ancestry." Ji said.

"Ancestry, I know all about my clan!" Kiba yelled.

"Can you tell me the oldest story of the Inuzuka?" Ji challenged the feral looking academy student.

Kiba thought a bit thinking of the stories his mother told him as a kid. "The Inuzuka were once nomad hunters that lived in the forests of the nations, they were led by a man who we believed had contact with spirits, one of them we know is a dog."

"And the other?" Ji asked as if trying to make a point.

"I…can't remember but I still don't know why I need to have anything to do with samurai." Kiba complained.

"He does have a point," Ino added. "I mean even if this was to learn kenjutsu we are from shinobi families, why would we train to become samurai?"

"What make you think you can't be both?" Naruto asked gaining their attention. "I was just like you wanting to become a shinobi but Ji told me I can learn this and still become a shinobi."

"Still even if you say that, why us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Ji said in a tone that made Naruto groan knowing they were in for a lecture. "Tell me do you all know about the birth of shinobi?"

"It started from the Sage of Six Paths teaching the ways of molding chakra, that's how shinobi began to appear." Shikamaru answered.

"What if I told you that it was samurai that helped the Sage create ninjutsu?" This got the four's attention. "Not any samurai but samurai who were your ancestors."

"No way, why would we believe that?" Kiba said starting to get skeptical.

"Hey sensei can I say something?" Naruto asked.

"By all means go ahead," Ji stepped back to let Naruto try and explain.

Naruto cleared his throat and became serious showing them a different side of him. "He's not lying; one of them was of the Shiba clan, my ancestor, he and five others helped the Sage discover the power of the elements used all around us."

"Give us an example?" Surprisingly this came from Ino. "I mean from what you were saying these samurai used more than swords right?"

"Got it in one Ino-chan," Naruto said once again as his cheerful self earning a blush from the Yamanaka. Naruto then pulled out what looked to them to be a cellphone.

"Um Naruto I don't think samurai used phones," Sakura said sweatdropping at the scene.

"Not all is what it seems, Naruto go ahead." Ji said motioning for Naruto to continue.

Naruto nodded and drew the bokken that rested on his back. He folded the phone until it was the shape of a brush and began to draw in midair, red brush like strokes following his movements. The four looked in wonder as the blond finished a kanji in midair.

**Symbol Power: Blade!**

The once wooden sword now burst into flames and was transformed into its true form. Naruto now rested the gleaming spinsword on his shoulder. "That is the power the samurai had, the symbol power."

"That could be fuinjutsu, then again it looked completely different…"Shikamaru now had a thoughtful expression. "There's got to be a way to explain this."

"There is; however, it is your choice if you choose to continue." Ji said.

"Our choice?" Sakura asked.

"We're not forcing you Sakura-chan," Naruto said and he then changed the sword back. "If you stay you get to learn how to use symbol power and even get a jump start on your shinobi career."

"A jump start, what do you mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"While the one Naruto used was an example of symbol power most are based around an element. If you stay you can find your elemental affinity and have an advantage that most newly graduated genin do not have, the Hokage will also be generous enough to provide jutsu for your training." Ji explained.

"And if we chose not to stay?" Shikamaru asked though a part inside of him told him that he was destined to be where he was now.

"If you choose to go then you may walk away, though you will not be allowed to train here you will continue to be a shinobi." Ji said. "You must be willing to add the discipline and art of the samurai with your shinobi career, in a way you will be like Naruto."

"So Naruto has samurai training but not much in shinobi training right?" Ino guessed.

"I have some and I know the academy basics as well as some but I wanted to become a shinobi for as long as I can remember." Naruto said.

"So what are your choices?" Ji asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "All this is troublesome and I will guess this will only lead to more troublesome things later, but something inside me is telling me to stay I'm guessing it's my ryu-state talking.

"Ryu-state?" Naruto asked.

"That's right he doesn't know Shikamaru," Kiba said.

"When Shika chooses to be he stops being lazy all together and becomes the most serious guy around. When one guy tried fighting Shika that way he compared it to fighting a dragon surprisingly." Ino explained.

"So the name stuck every time Shikamaru got serious." Sakura finished.

After the story was finished Kiba was the next to answer. "I guess I'm up for it, who knows what would happen if I let this opportunity slip mom would kill me." Akamaru barked. "That's right if I'm in then so is my ninken, my partner."

"Very well," Ji turned to Ino and Sakura. "Ladies?"

"I guess if Shika agreed then I can too, Sakura?" Ino turned to the last one.

Sakura stayed silent as thoughts went through her head, once she thought she wouldn't do well as a shinobi and now those feelings were back about samurai. Before Sakura thought a memory appeared in her mind.

"_Kaa-san, what was Tou-san like?" A younger Sakura asked her mother._

"_He was a brave and strong man, even though he wasn't a shinobi like others he could still hold his own and gain others respect." Anzu said her hand went to the amulet out of habit._

"_That pretty jewel, its Tou-san's right?" Anzu stopped fiddling with her necklace when she heard her daughter's question._

"_Yes it was his last gift and an important treasure to him; he wanted you to have it when you were older?" Anzu said._

"_Why can't I have it now I'll take good care of it?!" Sakura said with large puppy dog eyes._

_ Anzu smiled and tickled the pink haired girl causing her to giggle. "You know that trick doesn't work on girls and I taught you that trick."_

"_Still why Kaa-san?" Sakura asked._

_ Anzu bent down to her daughter's level letting her see the amulet closely. It had the circle of the clan though it was gold and it had another symbol above it. Though Sakura didn't feel it at first it was flowing with a strong aura._

"_He said he wanted his little cherry blossom to be strong enough to hold his sword before she could wear it." Anzu said._

_ Sakura looked to the large sword on the wall, "Tou-san's sword, you said he wasn't a shinobi what was he?"_

_ Anzu stayed quiet for a while until she answered. "He was a samurai."_

"_Samurai"_

(Present)

"What shall it be Sakura?" Ji's voiced snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. Her jade eyes looked and saw each were looking at her for her decision though she saw a slightly hopeful one from Ino.

'Tou-san I will get strong enough,' Sakura looked to them all with determination. "I'm in"

Ino squealed and hugged her friend as they both enjoyed their moment.

"Very well, you all chose to stay so now there is no turning back…Naruto" Ji said.

"Right" Naruto pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small red device with the symbol of fire on it. Before questions could be asked its side folded out until it had the appearance of a lion. "Can you go and get the rest partner" The lion nodded and then floated off into another part of the house.

"Whoa what was that is that more of the magic samurai stuff?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"Questions will all be answered later." Ji said as the zord returned with four pieces of paper. Ji took the pages and placed them to all of the four new students.

"You must discover what your element is, that is your first step to becoming a samurai." Ji said.

"Is this like chakra paper?" Shikamaru asked.

"In a way it is, now" Ji then gave them a calligraphy brush and some ink. "Do you have an idea of how to mold your chakra?"

"Yeah we always had to do basic exercises in school," Sakura said as she eyed the paper.

"Now all of you focus, close your eyes and move your chakra to your brushes." Ji instructed them.

Naruto watched as they all began to mold chakra, the reason Naruto was against this was he didn't think others should be hurt for something that was his responsibility. It was a Shiba who sealed all the Nighlok away so a Shiba should be the one to handle it. He shook his head shaking out the emo thoughts as he concentrated on the four.

"Now dip your brushes into the ink and write your name."

"Just our names, that's it?" Kiba asked.

"Do not lose concentration," He said as he felt Kiba's quick lapse of control. "You can write anything as long as you know the kanji, keep in mind nothing big will happen this is just a starting lesson."

The Inuzuka nodded and he dipped his brush and began to draw (all though in a sloppy handwriting). The others followed the instruction each writing a specific thing on the paper. Soon a reaction began to appear on the paper and all four looked in shock.

In a splash of water a dragon appeared out of Shikamaru's paper. It then transformed into something similar to Naruto's lion except that it was blue and had the kanji for water.

A gust a wind over Sakura's page summoned a turtle appeared. The turtle was pink with the kanji for sky.

Dust and dirt rose from Ino's paper making her fall back in surprised and she then saw an ape appear. The ape was yellow with the kanji for earth.

Kiba poked his page at first having no reaction until grass began to grow from it. A bear struggled out of the page as if the badly drawn kanji gave it some trouble surfacing. It was green and it had the symbol for forest.

Ji nodded in approval, "Congratulations, you have taken your first steps as samurai." He then looked to Naruto.

Naruto: Samurai of Fire

Shikamaru: Samurai of Water

Kiba: Samurai of the Forest

Ino: Samurai of Earth

Sakura: Samurai of the Sky

All five looked to each other and nodded. "I hope you guys are prepared, some of this stuff will make shinobi training seem simple."

"Hah we've braved the academy and will soon be shinobi; I say bring the training on." Kiba said.

"I knew you were going to say something like that but for some reason I'm not worried." Shikamaru said.

"Don't count us out, we were part of the class that had to deal with Mitarashi-sensei, if we can survive that we can survive this." Ino said.

"Being a samurai is in my blood in a way, so I plan to give this my all." Sakura said.

Naruto gave them all a genuine smile. 'This is my team huh; I guess I can get used to it for a while.'

(Netherworld)

"**Master Xandred I found the perfect place in Konoha to start our attack!" **Octoroo spoke excitedly.

"**Oh great the walking sushi has a plan." **Akai mocked him as she stopped playing her music.

Before an argument can be made Xandred silenced them all. **"How long until we can begin?"**

"**In one week's time, I'll be sending a small army into Konoha along with one of our Nighlok. He will stir up so much fear the river will rise and flood the world!" **Octoroo said.

"**And what of the shinobi?" **Shinkou spoke. **"It might be easy of them to dispose of the Moogers, what of the warrior?"**

"**No mere humans can stand up to a Nighlok!" **Octoroo said with determination.

"**Better to be safe than sorry, Akai" **Xandred ordered of his musician.

Akai nodded and then started drawing a seal with her fingers. Soon she created a seal in midair and placed it on a piece of paper before tossing it to Octoroo. **"That will make a Nighlok invulnerable to ninjutsu; try not to screw this up."**

Octoroo huffed but didn't want to start conflict in front of his master. He left to go prepare the forces. Xandred waited in his seat thinking of more plans to invade the Earth. Akai watched Shinkou walk away and followed him.

"**You're not staying?" **Akai asked in a neutral tone but you could hear a small bit of concern.

"**When the fight starts it is better to watch from the there than to be watch here cramped on this boat." **Shinkou then felt his sword pulse.** "Could it be…?"**

"**What?" **Akai asked.

Shinkou didn't acknowledge her and continued to feel the pulsations of his demonic blade. **"After all these years, a worthy opponent at last has surfaced."**

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well that's this update done and because of a note from one of you I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can I may be working on a lot of them when Thanksgiving comes around and I get a break. Until then, keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Next time: Rangers Together, Samurai Forever**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Wow I didn't expect this story to get as much reviews and favorites as it did but it looks like a few people enjoy it despite Power Rangers being a dying franchise. My bashing aside all I want to say is with the New Year coming up I'm making a resolution to write and update more so all of you have more to enjoy.**

** So to all of you readers you have a Happy New Year and I hope you enjoy all my writing in the future. I may have to find a website to tune into some Samurai episodes to keep these somewhat chronological, but expect the usual twists I like to add. Now let's continue on to the reviews.**

**Review**

**Ultima-owner: That will be answered soon enough, but if you haven't seen the series and guessed I'm not going to spoil it.**

**JJB88: I may post the pairings later but I will say this is a harem story.**

**Takeshi Yamato: Trust me when I say I have something special planned for Satsuki. As for the first fight, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**Wing-Gundamknight100: For now I will use that sequence and at the end I will leave a post on which sequence to use.**

**Wolfpakersson09: May have to leave the last girl to a post; however, for this particular story it may be Karin. I'll have to see where the story goes before I decide.**

**Shinkenger: Keep reading to see if your guess is right.**

**Airnaruto45: It is part of the challenge and sometimes stories are more interesting if you genderbend certain characters.**

** Now with all the reviews finished…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Speech: "Dattebayo"

_Thought: 'Dattebayo'_

**Demon/Nighlok: "I will devour your soul"**

**Techniques: Rasengan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers. The two are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Sanban respectively. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

A few days have passed since Jii and Naruto introduced the others to the Shiba style of training. While they were training in the samurai arts the Mentor also allowed them to practice their taijutsu in their spars. With permission of the Sandaime he was also able to secure a few jutsu scrolls for the rangers to be.

"All of you remember when you summoned your familiars for the first time correct?" Jii asked all of the teens that were seated before him.

"Of course it was the first thing you taught us." Sakura said with her turtle 'Kamesora' on her shoulder.

"I researched a bit about those samurai of legend and some say that they used usual fuinjutsu, is that true?" Shikamaru asked as he lied on the floor with Ryu on his head.

"Close" Naruto began to clarify. "It may require spiritual energy to use and use almost the same method but it isn't fuinjutsu."

Jii nodded and then continued from where Naruto had left off. "While the Shiba-clan and by extension the Uzumaki clan was masters in the art of fuinjutsu, symbol power allowed them to do much more."

"Like the elemental attacks you had us work on?" Ino asked, her Saru-Chan in its symbol form on her hip.

"Precisely Ino though you may have to think larger than that." Jii said.

"Larger, all I know is that we'll be stronger than everyone else in our class!" Kiba boasted. Akamaru and his new familiar 'Kuma' rested by him on each side.

"Is strength really all you care about?" Jii asked Kiba.

"Well I know we may have to do the whole fighting demons thing but we'll be able to take on Jounin level shinobi with these powers right?" Kiba asked.

"You think so; I guess we may need a demonstration." Jii gestured for all of them to follow him.

"Demonstration?" Kiba asked as he and the other newer samurai-shinobi were clueless to what was happening.

"Just follow Jii-sensei and try not to get mad at me after today Kiba." Naruto followed and help led the way. The six walked until Jii showed them what appeared to be a…changing room.

"Kiba thinks that just because you will be the few in this world outside of the Shiba clan to know symbol power that you will automatically stronger. First you must see how one trained in the art can truly fight." Jii explained.

"So I have to fight against you?" Kiba asked.

"Would you prefer that, I rather you fight someone closer to your skill level…Naruto," Jii looked to the blond swordsman.

"If you want me to sensei, how 'bout it Kiba?" Naruto asked the Inuzuka heir.

"Sure, after that fight you had with Satsuki I was itching to fight you next." Kiba smirked.

"All right then," Jii then passed them all a set of training gear. They were all black gi-like outfits with several slots to attach a few weights. Each one had a trim matching the rangers' respective colors. "Each of you changes into these uniforms then meet at the sparring ring."

"All of us, isn't just Kiba and Naruto fighting?" Ino asked.

"He wants us to observe them Ino, maybe we can learn something from seeing an actual samurai spar." Sakura explained.

"Jii will probably have us spar right after those two are finished, troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

After they were all changed they went to the back of the compound to the massive background. When they got to the training ring the rest took a seat outside as Naruto and Kiba faced each other.

"Now let's see how well you were both practicing, summon your weapons." Jii ordered them.

Naruto started first as he was more experienced and was supposed to be the example during the demonstration. He pulled out his morpher in brush-mode and wrote the kanji midair.

**Symobl Power: Tou! (Sword)**

Flames formed in the air and generated the Spinsword. Naruto grabbed hold of the swprd and held it in his hand.

"Nice way of showing off Naruto" Kiba joked after the display was over.

"Just wanted you to get a good look, you have problems keeping your brush straight." Naruto reminded him.

"Haha, well I've been practicing since then." Kiba grabbed his new morpher phone and folded it into brush-mode. "All right here we go!" He began to write with green ink as opposed to Naruto's red.

"Think he will get the brushstroke right?" Sakura asked.

"That depends; it might be easier for him than having to summon grass." Shikamaru said.

"Come on Shika we all can't have advanced as much as you have, this may the only thing you have taken seriously besides Shogi." Ino laughed.

"Whatever, this is may be more work but I enjoy it better than shinobi work." Shikamaru said.

"Looks like Kiba is just about finished." Sakura said.

**Symbol Power: Tou!**

While it took longer than Naruto's the Inuzuka eventually formed the kanji. Blades of grass and leaves swirled and rose in the air and then created a similar Spinsword that Naruto was now holding. Kiba tested the weight of the blade in his hand and then put his phone away to let him grab the handle with both hands.

"I can use to this, though I still prefer using taijutsu." Kiba commented.

"Maybe you can find a middle ground later Kiba, but this is still a sword spar." Naruto put the Samuraizer away an assumed a stance.

""Why would Jii have this pointless spar anyway?" Shikamaru said under his breath.

"What do you mean Shika?" Ino asked.

"It's obvious that Jii is trying to teach Kiba some kind of lesson, we all only started this samurai training a few days ago. Naruto on the other hand has been training for who knows how long."

"So you're saying Kiba has no chance." Ino summed up.

"If this was pure taijutsu maybe, Kiba was always better at hand to hand combat at the academy, but now we're dealing with new standards and styles outside the Academy." Shikamura waited for Jii to start the match.

"So maybe we will become stronger than average genin, but that's not always certain." Sakura reasoned.

"Exactly"

Jii saw that both fighters were ready and then began the match.

"Hajime!"

The one to deliver the first attack was Kiba as he sprung forward and locked blades with Naruto. He began to push forward as they stayed in a stalemate with Kiba using raw strength try and to break through Naruto's guard.

"I never knew Kiba was that fast and he was always on of the physically stronger guys in the Academy." Sakura commented as she saw Kiba trying to force his blade forward.

"But is strength enough to win in kenjutsu?" Ino asked.

After a while Naruto maneuver to the side and let Kiba swing hit empty air. The feral looking teen stumbled forward as he used too much force in the swing. The Uzumaki then used a sideways slash that Kiba only had little time to block.

Naruto continued his onslaught aiming for non-vital points on Kiba body but he was slow enough that the Inuzuka can dodge.

'Is this really the level we're supposed to be at, an e's going easy on me too.' Kiba thought as he dodged another slash.

"Naruto, you might be going easy on me but don't expect the same kindness, Kuma!" Kiba called to his zord. The miniature bear flew into the ring carrying an emerald green disk. It flew past the Inuzuka dropping the disk in his hand.

"Is he really going to try that, I thought Jii said we weren't at that level yet." Sakura said.

"Better for Kiba to learn the lesson now than later when we actually have to fight." Shikamaru said.

Kiba placed the disk onto the handle of the blade and then spun the disk. He began to pour energy to his blade that manifested as a green aura accompanied by leaves. Naruto sighed and got his disk out just to be ready.

"Get a load of this, **Forest…**" In a flash the attack was over and Kiba's sword landed outside of the ring. Kiba stood shocked and frozen as the tip of Naruto's sword rested against his jugular.

Jii saw that Kiba was disarm and stopped the match allowing Naruto to pull his blade from the teen's neck.

"Whoa what was that, I didn't even see you move?" Kiba regained his breath.

"That was a bit of my natural speed and I used chakra in my legs to enhance it." Naruto answered him. "Kiba when did you discover the Symbol Disk?" The blonde pointed to the green ring on Kiba's sword.

"Oh that, after we got those guys I played with Kuma for a bit until that thing just dropped out. I tried it for a bit and noticed that it could combine with the swords Jii gave us." Kiba explained.

"Kiba while I applaud your ingenuity in finding the disk and discovering it's properties before the others…that is not a power you should be using until later in your training." Jii said as he handed Kiba his sword.

"Why, I already know what it does and if Nruto hadn't disarmed me…"

"If he hadn't disarmed you…" Jii interrupted him. "You may have seriously injured himor the rest of your new teammates." Jii informed the reckless rookie.

Kiba looked at the disk and remembered the night he first used the extra power. If one were to look deep into the Inuzuka grounds they would see gashes in the earth that were recently filled with dirt.

"I understand it will be awhile before you all will be assigned into your different teams, but you all must learn now that as teammates you watch out for each other and help one another." Jii then moved out of the ring.

"Now let us seriously begin with training, all of you watch close fully and learn these katas these are the basics you will need until you develop a style." Jii pulled out a spare bokken.

As they all summoned their swords Sakura went up to Jii. "Jii-sensei, what do you mean by styles?" The Haruno asked.

"That is a good question; while these katas will help you get the basics of kenjutsu and will help you all get used to using a sword you may use then differently than others." Jii began to lecture. "Think like in Naruto and Kiba's spar, Kiba relied on brute force while Naruto relied on agility."

"That would make sense, will our shinobi training mix in with our samurai training?" Shikamaru asked.

"We will know when we get there now let us continue training." Jii then began practice.

* * *

**(The Netherworld)**

* * *

Floating along the Sanzu River a familiar vessel can be seen. In his throne room Xandred nursed a headache as small creatures known as Furry Warts chattered and giggled irritated the large demon.

"**I cannot take these Wart's babble anymore!" **The leader of the Nighloks tried to swat them from the ceiling only to miss entirely. The Furry Warts giggled and repeated his words causing him to become more infuriated.

"**Where the hell is Akai, if there was a time I need that Harmonium it would be now!"** Xandred's voice bellowed through the ship.

"**I was doing what you ordered me to do and try and find ways into the village that I told you about."** Akai appeared in a flash of red. The sole female inhabitant of the ship walked towards her leader.

"**And did you find one?"** Xandred asked.

"**No somehow the portals that used to be in the area were sealed by something, but it won't be hard to create new ones." **Akai stated. **"In a few days I should have a portal ready to use."**

"**A few days?!" **Xandred asked angrily. **"Someone of your prowess should be able to open rifts instantly!"**

"**Perhaps in my original form, but alas you will have to deal with it." **Akai said with no trace of fear in her voice.

Xandred stared at the woman menacingly before he began to chuckle. **"It seems a part of your former self still lives on Akai, but don't forget who can end your life whenever he chooses to."**

"**And don't you forget who is the only on to sooth your headaches and open rifts for you." **Akai reminded him with a glare added to it.

Before the confrontation could get out of hand Octoroo came into the room with an excited expression on his demonic face. **"Master Xandred, do I have a surprise for you!"**

Knowing that the wizard was about to do his usual brownnosing Akai chose to leave the throneroom and begin her assignment. Xandred saw her leave but said nothing as he turned his attention to Octoroo. **"And what surprise would this be?"**

"**I have found a way to create powerful generals for your army, using the Sanzu River itself!** The magician exclaimed.

"**Stronger than the ones in the river now?" **Xandred asked.

"**The Nighlok we have now are strong, but humans are stronger than last we invaded. A few have developed an energy known as chakra and can even command the elements themselves." **Octoroo explained.

"**Just like those humans from centuries ago and the one that sealed our greatest weapon away, what does this have to do about stronger nighlok?" **Xandred asked the energetic demon.

"**Well after taking the time to the effects of this energy I have found a way to make any future nighloks immune to the effects of chakra!" **Octoroo finished. **"I'm already went ahead and called for a Nighlok to be the first to test this new procedure."**

"**Really then have him ready with a squad of Moogers for when Akai creates the portal." **Xandred ordered his most loyal henchmen.

"**Right away!" **The magician then ran to follow his orders until he bumped into the chest of the strongest warrior onboard the ship.

"**Oh Shinkou, I didn't see you there!" **Octoroo said.

"**Aren't you on your way to finish something?" **The demonic swordsman asked.

"**Right" **Octoroo then chose to make himself scarce. Shinkou then continued walking towards Xandred.

"**When will the portal be ready?"**

"**As soon as Akai finishes the array, as soon as she makes the first rift we can open new ones within the village." **Xandred said.

"**This isn't fast enough" **Shinkou then drew his demonic blade, Uramasa, which began to shine an ominous red. **"Uramasa and I felt a strong pressure, even here on the river, I must go and find where that presence came from."**

"**In a hurry to test your blade I see, the place we are invading is said to house the strongest fighters." **Xandred smirked.

"**I do not care for the rest of them or this village, only the one who can offer a challenge to me is what I care about." **Shinkou then left the throne room leaving a still smirking nighlok.

'**A pity that Akai can't be like you, as long as you don't remember where you came from you still has some use to me.' **The leader thought.

* * *

**(Time skip)**

* * *

Three days have passed and the new samurai were quickly learning the different symbols and tools that they possess. After Kiba's demonstration of the power disk Jii made sure that they all trained their powers to a certain extent.

Naruto showed them the limits of each of their disks and even showed them a few tips involving their Spinswords.

"So the swords can literally take any shape we want?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, the bokken I used in my spar with Satsuki was actually my Spinsword. Using your symbol power you can manipulate what your sword looks like." Naruto explained.

"Speaking of Satsuki, is it really safe to have all of this training with her living next door?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "We're not bothering her and if we need to we can keep it a secret from her."

"Why do we have to keep our training a secret, there are some shinobi that know what we are doing right?" Ino asked. All were curious of why not only were they selected but also why they have to keep their training secret.

"From all that Jii-sensei told me it was for two reasons, the teachings of the Shiba clan can be seen as a kekkei genkai. Only those given permission by the clan can learn our art." Naruto explained.

"And the second reason?" Kiba asked.

"Something about one of the councils in the Hokage Tower." Naruto said confusedly.

"Well there is the civilian council, the shinobi council, and then there are the elders…I wonder which one he could be talking about." Shikamaru said.

"How do the councils work, in the major villages I thought the kages or the leaders make all the descisions for the village?" Naruto asked.

"It differs for each village but with Konoha being so large the tasks are divided between the two councils. The civilians manage all the civilian affairs such as trade and taxes while the shinobi council deals with the military." Sakura lectured the blonde. "The elders are only there for the tiebreaker but it is true Hokage-sama has the final say on any decisions."

"Way to take us back to the Academy Sakura" Ino teased her friend. "It's good to know everything you learned is locked up tight in that big forehead."

"All I did was help answer Naruto-kun's question" Sakura said in embarrassment before deciding to tease her back. "Besides one of us has to remember when we study Ino-pig."

"Should we stop them?" Naruto asked the other males as he is not used to the Haruno and Yamanaka's playful rivalry.

"Not really, sometimes they act like they compete against each other but they are the best of friends." Kiba said.

"Sakura, Ino, and Satsuki, three of the closest friends but also one of the most troublesome groups of girls in our class." Shikamaru sighed.

"Satsuki is friends with them?" Naruto asked the question but wasn't really expecting an answer. Since his arrival back at the Academy he and Satsuki had constant spars (mostly by the Uchiha's request). As the days past he learned about the Uchiha Massacre and the reason why the large estate next door was almost empty.

"Yeah why?" Shikamaru said.

"Oh nothing" Naruto said. "Come on; let's finish some more sets before we break off for today."

"Ugh really, I know how hard it is to learn kenjutsu but I'm getting really tired of these swords." Surprisingly it was Kiba who was complaining.

"What happened Kiba, you were the on most excited to be a samurai." Shikamaru smirked.

"What happened to you that you don't find this training troublesome?" Kiba asked back.

"I'll be honest and say I have no clue; when I'm holding that sword I just get a certain rush going through me." Shikamaru said.

"Come on guys enough talking, we have to make up this time training." Naruto then turned to the two kunoichi in training. "Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, we need to finish our set for the day."

"All right" Ino said as she and Sakura finished their conversation.

"Are we training in a group or are we pairing off?" Sakura asked.

"Group training for now, I have a feeling we'll be needing it soon." Naruto said before pulling his 'bokken' from his side. The others joined him as they continued to spar against one another.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

* * *

"I understand that training is tough, but we've been at it for a few days and I'm still exhausted afterwards." Ino rubbed some of her sore limbs.

"It like what they said in the Academy, we may need to step up our other training to keep up with the guys." Sakura said.

"Think we may have to take Mitarashi-sensei's advice?" Ino asked.

"Let's wait and see if we pass the Graduation Exam in two weeks before we ask for more kunoichi training." Sakura said.

"What's this about training?" The two turned to see Satsuki walking out of the Uchiha district. The Uchiha looked at them curiously as she saw them walk out of the compound next door.

"Sakura, Ino what are you doing this far into the clan district?" Satsuki asked.

"Um, well you see" Sakura tried to think of an excuse. Both of them knew they could say nothing about the Shiba style training to others, Ino was stumbling for an excuse before one popped into her head.

"We were just sparring with Naruto-kun" Ino said quickly.

"Ino!" Sakura looked at her blond friend in shock.

"Really?" Satsuki asked confused about the honorific and why they were spending time with the boy. "And pretell how do you know where he lives and get him to spar with you so late?" Satsuki looked at them suspiciously.

The two rangers tried to think their way out of the situation, one thing that they learned from being friends with the last Uchiha heiress was that it was hard to keep a secret from her. Both girls tried not to appear nervous as they came up with a good excuse.

"Well you see" Ino started out.

"The thing is that" Sakura inwardly prayed to Kami to help them both through this.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!"

As if answering their prayers Naruto ran over to them carrying their folded familiars in his hand. "You two forgot these in the compound, oh hey Satsuki-chan." He smiled towards the girls.

Satsuki blushed a bit not expecting to see him not noticing her friends' sighs of relief from, being saved by the oblivious blonde. The Uchiha heiress regained herself and went back to her interrogation.

"So you were sparring with Sakura and Ino?" Satsuki asked the new arrival.

"Yeah we were sparring so long that we lost track of time, they left some things at the compound so I came to make sure they have them." Naruto explained.

"Yeah we also made sure Naruto-kun was caught up by Academy standards." Sakura said being semi-truthful.

"Really" Satsuki then noticed that like the Uzumaki her friends also had swords strapped to their sides. "Are those bokkens part of your sparring?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan and Ino-chan got interested in kenjutsu after I showed them a few sets, maybe you can join us sometime Satsuki-chan?" Naruto offered.

"Come and spend some time with 'us' Satsuki-chan." Ino was teasing the Uchiha but also wanted to remove any suspicious.

The stoic Uchiha blushed a bit knowing what her friend was implying. She calmly steadied herself before answering, "All right then, maybe sometime tomorrow I'll drop by and join you."

"Perfect, now Ino and I have to get going! Naruto-kun you mind walking us home?" Sakura asked.

"Sure but" Naruto was interrupted by his fellow blonde pushing him along.

"Bye Satsuki-chan, wait for me and Sakura so we can all go together ok?" Ino said as they began to walk away.

"Bye Satsuki, see you sometime tomorrow!" Sakura added as she followed Ino on the path back into Konoha. They all left behind a confused Uchiha who went back into the district thinking about kenjutsu.

Once all three of them were a certain distance away Ino and Sakura stopped to let out a breath they didn't know they held. The girls looked at each other and then Naruto.

"What are we going to do about Satsuki tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"We can't exactly let her see us practicing our Symbol Power can we?" Ino asked.

"It's all right, I can tell Jii-sensei about this when I get back so we can all do shinobi training for the day." Naruto offered an idea.

"And what about kenjutsu, as long as we known her Satsuki was always interested in learning new styles." Sakura said.

"I think I know how to deal with Satsuki" Ino smirked.

"And what do you have in mind Ino?" Sakura asked knowing what the smirk on the Yamanaka's face meant. Naruto just looked at Ino in curiosity wondering what her plan was.

"Naruto-kun helped us all when we were beginning kenjutsu right, he can do the same with Satsuki." Ino said hiding her true intentions.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion unknowingly making the two kunoichi-to-be hold back a squeal. "I don't know if I can be that good of a teacher."

"It will be all right Naruto-kun; you were able to help Kiba who up until now only relied on taijutsu." Ino said confidently.

Sakura held back a sigh knowing what Ino's true plan was. 'She's trying to distract Satsuki with Naruto-kun, while it might work it's still a bit dirty of you Ino.'

As if the she read her thoughts (for all she knew she did) Ino winked at the cherry blossom before looking back at the only boy. "Hey Naruto-kun, I know we made it up just to fool Satsuki but can you walk us ladies home?" She asked sincerely.

Naruto nodded giving them a foxlike smile. "Sure Ino-chan, though you will have to tell me where you both live I'm still a bit new to the village."

"That isn't a problem, is it Sakura?" Ino looked to the pink haired girl.

"No problem at all, my house is closer so I'll lead the way." Sakura said and began to lead the small group. They continued on through the darkening streets of Konoha, unknowing of the events that were about to happen.

Another day arrives to Konoha starting out as any other day; shinobi beginning their patrols and journeys to the Hokage Tower while the civilians began to open shops. A few children were even starting to wake up eager to meet the day now that the Academy was closed for the day.

All in all it was normal and peaceful for the strongest village in the Elemental Nations, but soon all that was about to change.

* * *

**(Netherworld)**

* * *

"**Akai is the portal ready yet?!" **Xandred yelled through his ship already impatient from waiting.

"**It is now that I finished the array" **The musician said. **"I can open the rift and lead whatever soldiers you have into the village."**

"**If the rift is ready count me in" **Shinkou said walking into the room.

"**Shinkou!" **The woman was surprised to see the swordsman.

"**Very well, all that is left is for those modified soldiers Octoroo promised me." **Xandred said eager to begin what to him would be the first of many attacks on the human race.

"**Ooh ah ooh, and promised I do!" **The short heighted individual said leading a new face into the throne room.

The new arrival was a nighlok like the rest but different from the four in the room. It's wore a type of armor that made it appear that he had a large face where his feet could also be seen. In its arms were a pair of swords that also looked modified a bit from the average katana..

"**Tooya at your service my master!" **The nighlok clashed its swords together before bowing before the demon.

"**Tooya came from the Sanzu River, but I was able to modify him so that he would be immune to the energy that the humans discovered to use." **Octoroo said with pride. **"A handful of foot soldiers have also been enhanced the same way!"**

"**Excellent, for too long we have been stuck in this dimension, it is time that humans knew fear again." **Xandred spoke. **"Akai, Shinkou do as you please…Tooya reek as much misery as you can!"**

"**With pleasure sir!" **Tooya smirked. Shikou just remained silent while Akai suppressed a chuckle.

'**Let's see if Konoha has gotten any better since last I have been there.' **Akai then opened a portal in the center of the room and lead Shinkou and Tooya who was given an amount of modified Moogers.

* * *

**(Konohagakure)**

* * *

In the center of the Market District all commerce stopped when a tear in space appeared in the village square. From the rift stepped out Tooya whose frightening appearance easily frightening the civilians.

"**Pathetic humans, you will all know to fear demons no…" **Tooya stopped his speech to open a scroll. After the scroll was opened a mist appeared and twenty Moogers formed around him. **"No you will learn to fear the Nighloks!"**

After all was said the Moogers went forward tearing through carts and damaging buildings. Many civilians ran in fear and local shinobi came out of their homes. Kakashi put his book away seeing Tooya and his minions tear through the district.

"What in the world are those things?" The Jounin raised his headband revealing his Sharingan eye tryin to study the new adversary. "They don't look like summons…but"

The Jounin finished his hand seals and took a deep breath. 'This should sent them back to where they came from.

Before the Moogers could continue forward many jumped back as Kakashi shunshined before them.

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**

Kakashi fired the fireball careful to aim away from the buildings and hit only the nighlok. The attack hit straight on and they were shrouded in flames.

"Well I guess that's the end of that" He looked again only to be shocked. Tooya walked through the embers along with his soldiers…unscathed.

"**Silly human, we prepared for your attacks and were improved by our master's finest!"**

Kakashi looked around and saw what they said were true. While trying to evacuate the civilians many shinobi who tried to repel the attack were failing. Asuma was matching blades with one of the nighlok only to see his wind-powered trench knife was ineffective. A panting Kurenai had a kunai out switching to taijutsu seeing as genjutsu was useless.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai to stop the rampaging Tooya, he poured chakra to his limbs to match the creatures strentgjt and soon backed away to get some distance.

"**Oh no you don't!" **The nighlok held his swords forward and began to fire at the fleeing ninja. Thanks to his Sharingan Kakashi was able to avoid the shots fired but was caught in one of the explosions that hit the ground. The Jounin saw a Mooger about to attack and was about to defend until he heard a familiar voice.

**Dynamic Entry!**

The Mooger's face soon met the foot of another Konoha shinobi. Maito Gai helped his eternal rival to his feet then faced the Mooger. The nighlok growled until another foot met it's face.

"Yosh, **Dynamic Entry **was a success Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled triumphantly as he stood by his idol and teacher.

"Excellent work Lee, I can tell you have been practicing!" Gai gave him the Nice-Guy pose glad that his student was perfecting on of his signature moves.

"Gai are you sure it is ok to have Genin here?" Kakashi asked.

"The Genin need as much experience as they can get and are being call to help protect the village as well. My other faithful students are busy helping with the crisis as well!" Gai said. "What strikes me is that they all seem immune to our jutsu."

"These Nighloks as they're called are formidable, if we don't think of something soon they'll tear down the village." Kakashi kicked back another Mooger.

"Gai-sensei I will fight my hardest to protect this village!" Lee then rushed in and began to fight.

"Right my student, today you will learn the importance of protecting your home. Now let us show these demons the power of youth!" Gai then rushed in with Lee beginning a tag team battle.

* * *

**(Scene Change)**

* * *

Jii looked as a seal grew an ominous red along the wall. The seal was special as it indicated the presence of Nighlok within a range of the village. It was a large version of the one he used while traveling with Naruto.

"They start their invasion now, its best that I give Konoha the best chance it has." Jii then turned as he soon saw the five run into the room.

"Our phones rang so we decided to come here." Sakura panted after the long run to the compound.

"We should be out there fighting with the other shinobi!" Kiba yelled.

"How so, ninjutsu and genjutsu are ineffective and even the taijutsu experts is having trouble with that leader. Besides we aren't shinobi yet, we're only Academy students." Shikamaru listed out but on his face you can see his determination to fight.

"Even if you say that Shika, we can't stand by and do nothing; this is what we trained here to fight right?" Ino asked.

"We are going to do something" Naruto said and then looked to Jii. "Sensei, I don't care if we aren't ready but we're going out their and using what we have learned."

Jii nodded knowing how Naruto got, whether a village was his home or not he couldn't stand back and let innocent people get hurt…even if they once scorned him. "All right, all of you follow Naruto's lead he is your leader but all of you watch each other's back."

"How will we be able to cover our identities?" Shikamura asked as he got serious.

"Here" Jii threw them their training gi's but they have something extra. "Those masks will protect your face, but Naruto will soon show you something that will work as well."

After a few minutes they all went and hurriedly changed into the outfits. **((A.N. If you need a visual think of the outfits they wear before morphing.))** Naruto straighten his mask which had the kanji for fire blazon on the front.

"Samurai Rangers, let's go!" They all forced chakra to their legs and jumped towards the Market District.

**((Play Power Rangers Samurai: Summoning the Samurai))**

Hana Inuzuka was trying to gather breathe and watch helplessly as her three ninken were holding back the Mooger. She soon heard on of the Haimaru triplets yelp and her eyes widened seeing the demon raise its sword. Before a strike could be dealt a blur of black and green forced the Nighlok back as a sparks flew from the new slash on its chest.

Nearby Chouji who was helping some of the children run away from the district did not see the Mooger behind him. He looked in fear as he saw the shadow and flinched waiting to feel pain but was rescued by a black and blue blur that knocked the Mooger back.

The youthful duo succeeded in holding off a few Moogers with their taijutsu but were beginning to tire, Gai thought about using the gates but a sight made then both stare in awe. What appeared as a black and pink blur they were able to see that a masked girl about Lee's age had saved them.

Outside of the Yamanaka Flower Shop Inoichi held the demons at bay but was soon helped by a black and yellow blur. Satsuki, who was in the district at the time, tried to use a fireball on whom she saw was the leader. Tooya took the jutsu like it was noticed and then aimed at the Uchiha heiress.

Satsuki saw him fire some projectiles at her. She jumped to the side and avaoided the bullets but the sudden explosion knocked her off her feet. While Satsuki struggled to get up she saw Tooya was before her aimed to kill.

"**You will be the first of many, human!" **Before the nighlok could finish he let out a yelp of pain as a series of slashes marked along his body. Satsuki blushed as she was carried bridal style by a masked swordsman. She was then placed on one of the roofs as all of the blurs regrouped.

Tooya got up and saw the commotion which made him called all his soldiers back and saw five blurs settle before them. Everyone else stared at the five swordsmen stood facing the demons.

"**And who might you all be!" **Tooya demanded.

"Someone who is not going to let you get away with this!" One of the females said.

"We're not going to let you scum lay a hand this village!" The one in green trim added.

"**Who are you punks to make such bold statements?!" **Tooya asked.

"We…are the Samurai Rangers!" The one in black and red said before pulling out a large brush.

**Samuraizer: Brush Mode!**

The others followed his lead and pulled out similar brushes.

"**Go Go Samurai!" **They all said in unison and began to scribe in the air. The kanji for fire, water, earth, heaven, and forest appeared in their respective colors.

"Who are these guys?" Satsuki asked from her perch on a roof.

"Gai-sensei, should we help them?" Lee asked after being mesmerized by the one in pink.

"Hold on my student, something tells me we are the ones needing their help." Gai said sagely.

"These guys are the only one's able to do any damage, let's see what these…Samurai can do." Kakashi added as he watched with the other resting shinobi.

The five finished their symbols and with a final stroke it was displayed for all to see.

**(Play Power Rangers Samurai: First Morph)**

Soon each warrior was wrapped around in different elements as they began their transformation.

For Naruto fire swirled around him and made a symbol for fire behind him. The kanji wrapped around his form creating a new outfit with red boots, black pants, gold belt, white gloves, and a gi like red shirt with black trim. Fire appeared around his head and created a red helmet with the flame kanji in black as the visor.

Shikamaru had water spiral around him and created the symbol for water. The kanji wrapped around him forming a similar outfit to Naruto only where Naruto had red he had blue. Water swirled and created a blue helmet hiding his identity with the symbol for water.

Ino stood still as dirt and earth rose to create the symbol for earth. Her outfit was the same only with a short yellow skirt around her black pants. Soon her outfit was ready and the earth wrapped around her head making a yellow helmet with the earth kanji in black.

The wind picked up and spiraled around Sakura and made the kanji for air. The kanji wrapped around her and soon created a pink version of the outfit. Like Ino she also had a skirt added with her outfit. The wind wrapped around her head and made a pink helmet.

With Kiba green leaves blew in an invisible breeze and formed the symbol for forest. The kanji wrapped around the Inuzuka and made a green version of the outfit Naruto and Shikamaru were wearing. The leaves covered his face and then made a green helmet with the symbol for forest.

In a flash their Spinswords appeared in their hands and they all stood proudly.

"Rangers together, Samurai forever!"

"Well they sure are enthusiastic." Kakashi sweatdropped.

"That was the most youthful thing I have seen in my life!" Lee shouted.

"Those five really are living in their youth!" Gai said along with his student.

Tooya soon stared confused at the display but then set his sights on the one in red. **"You, you are the one that's been slaying the Moogers we send into this world."**

"I guess word has begun to spread wherever you guys live, we'll give you the chance to leave this village now." The red ranger said.

Tooya decided to ignore the ranger's advice and continue with his objective. **"Attack!"**

The Moogers charged ready to make short work of the rangers. Each ranger took off and delt with the squad of soldiers. Shikamaru expertly slashed at the demons limbs making them fall to the gorunsd.

"Congradulation, you get to fight me when I get serious!" The Nara heir continued to strike the opponents weak spots.

The pink ranger went on her way and clashed with a few Moogers sword for sword. She soon was able to overpower them and knocked them away as she cut them. "With the training I've been through you guys are nothing."

"Yahoo!" Kiba yelled as he cut through his small group of nighlok. Sensing one of the Moogers behind him he poured chakra into his glove allowing tips to form at the end. He slashed with his impromptu claw before finishing them with his sword.

"Don't ever mess with our village!" Ino said as she cut through her share. She whipped her blade around quickly and dispatched of the rest.

Naruto ran through a crowd of Moogers and rapidly slashed at their torso. Many Moogers dropped as he sliced through wave after wave.

In the distance Shinkou and Akai were watching the fight.

"**I would have never guessed that piece of Sushi would create something that could repel against chakra, but they have their hands full with these samurai. No matter how many Moogers Tooya calls they are still standing." **Akai commented on the battle.

"**But how long will their stamina last?" **Shinko eyed the rangers as he tried to pick which one was his target.

All of the rangers regrouped as the Moogers began to surround them.

"I didn't think they would send this many." Kiba said.

"I don't think we can handle another wave." Sakura said.

"Any ideas leader?" Shikamaru asked.

"Follow my lead everyone," Naruto opened the buckle of his belt and pulled out a red disk. He placed it on his sword and burst into flames to reveal a new form. The sword shifted into a zanbatou that Naruto held over his shoulder.

"**Fire Smasher!**" Naruto then ran ahead towards the Moogers.

"Wait!" Ino called after him.

"What is he doing?" The rangers looked and try to see the reason behind Naruto's charge.

Naruto slammed his zanbatou through the Moogers and easily took out many in on strike. He cleared a small circle around the others before his sword shifted back to normal.

"Now!" Flames rose from the blade as Naruto held it overhead.

**SpinSword: Blazing Strike!**

With a single slash several Moogers were destroyed by a flash of fire.

"Whoa"

"It that the same move Kiba tried to use at practice?" Sakura asked silently.

"All I know is that he won't have all the fun to himself!" Kiba took his disk out and placed it on his sword. Leaves circled around the blade and were enveloped in a green aura.

**SpinSword: Forest Vortex!**

Kiba swung his sword several times and sliced away the Moogers with his elemental attack. The force was enough to destroy the Moogers and send them to oblivion.

"Here goes nothing!" Shikamaru followed after with his disk.

**SpinSword: Dragon Splash!**

Shikamaru fired a crescent shaped arc accompanied by a wave of water. The wave hit the demons destroying them with the arc. Sakura and Ino nodded to each other and added their disks to their swords.

**SpinSword: Airway!**

A glittering pink wind circled Sakura's blade. She then slashed upwards blasting a gust of pink wind that tore through the Moogers.

**SpinSword: Seismic Swing!**

Ino covered her sword in a strong aura then slammed it into the ground. The earth underneath the Moogers exploded sending them upwards while killing them in the process.

"**My Moogers, what have you done to them?!" **Tooya asked.

"Same thing we're about to do to you!" Ino answered as they all focused on Tooya.

"**Just try it!" **The nighlok took aim and began firing at the rangers. Ones like Naruto and Shikamaru used their swords to deflect the bullets being careful where they landed while others began to dodge the projectiles.

"This guy is going down!" Kiba then charged with his sword raised.

"Wait!" Naruto tried to call him back.

Kiba made it through the storm of bullets and sliced sideways with his sword grazing the nighlok. Tooya stopped firing and used his swords to block the ranger's wild slashes.

"Kiba's gotten better, but we're still a team…back him up everyone!" Naruto ordered before he ran to help his fellow swordsman. "Right!" The others followed him and they began to dominate the solo warrior.

Tooya howled in pain s the sword slashed through his armor and met flesh. He fired a round at the ground causing them all to back away as he began to limp back from the rangers.

"**You can't defeat me; humans shouldn't be able to fight in the same league as me!" **Tooya complained.

"Think again Nighlok, it's time to face judgment." Naruto summoned his Fire Smasher again. "So long Nighlok, send Xandred our regards!" With a final fire enhanced swing Tooya was chopped in half before the half burst into flames.

"**It seems like this battle is over." **Shinkou said while eying the red ranger for a moment.

"**You think so, as much as I want to believe this is over Xandred won't take this lying down." **Akai spoke.

True to her word Xandred's slammed his fist on the rest of his chair. He was watching the battle and was enjoying it up until the samurai's arrival.

'**It can't be, those relics are long since dead humans couldn't survive this long.' **Xandred eyed the rangers again and felt a different feeling from them. **'No this ningen are new, more inexperienced, let me use this to my advantage."**

"**Octoroo!"**

The small henchman jumped but walked towards his master.** "Yes Master Xandred?"**

"**Tooya still retained all his abilities after you were finished modifying him right?" **Xandred asked.

"**Of course, in fact what you are waiting for should be kicking in right about…"**

After Naruto's last attack the burining remains of Tooya began to pulsate. **"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"**

"How is he still alive?!" Kiba demanded to know as he remembered the nighlok being destroyed.

"**It will take more than your little horse-cutter to destroy me, but I guess I can show you a special trick before you die!" **From his remains Tooya rose up larger than before as he began to tower amongst the buildings in Konoha.

"Kami" Sakura said.

"How do we handle something that large, Naruto?" Shikamura asked their leader.

"I've never encountered one that can do that." From his belt Naruto's Lion zord flew before him. "What are you doing out on your home, I don't think you can help with this on Leo."

The zord seemed to disagree and began to send a silent signal to his master. "Whoa wait you mean…"

"Rangers" A voice spoke through all of their helmets shocking them; soon enough, they recognized it as Jii's voice. "Your familiars are more than they appear; they were used many times during the past to defeat these Mega Monsters." The Mentor explained.

"But how can they help us now…unless." Shikamaru pulled out his dragon Ryu. "There is a symbol power to help them grow."

"Precisely" Jii said. "The symbol should now appear before you." After their teacher spoke each of their brushes and zords glowed their respective colors. The phantom image of a new seal appeared around the brush.

"Rangers, let's do this!" Naruto called out.

The lion folded back into its base form and landed into Naruto's hand. The others got the same reaction from their zords and they all placed them on the ground. Using their brushes they wrote out their new symbol.

**Symbol Power: Chou!**

"Lion Folding Zord!"

"Ape Folding Zord!"

"Bear Folding Zord!"

"Turtle folding Zord!"

"Dragon Folding Zord!"

"Mega Mode power!" The zords transformed back only they now grew to more incredible heights. The rangers armors changes giving them stronger and bulkier armor as they landed into their zords' cockpit. They shaped their swords into a control stick for their familiars.

"Hey our uniform changed" Ino observed her armor.

"Did our ancestors really have this power?" Shikaaru asked as he looked around his cockpit.

"No time to enjoy the sights, we have a nighlok to beat!" Naruto said.

"Yeah let's have him pick on someone his own size cha!" Sakura yelled.

"Let's do this!" Kiba began to steer forward.

The swords flew and began to fly circles around Tooya. The large nighlok tried to slash them out of the air only to miss. Kiba scratched at the nighlok using his bear's claws but wasn't able to do much damage.

"We grew his size yet we barely scratch him." Kiba pointed a fist down onto the metal. "What's it take to bring him down?!"

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way." Shikamaru said.

"The wrong way I think our zords reaching a new size was the point." Ino said.

"No Shikamaru may be right, we must be forgetting something." Sakura said.

"Jii-sensei always said that one samurai alone wasn't enough to defeat the leader of the nighlok. It took five of them together to bring it down…maybe we need to bring the zords together as well." Naruto reasoned.

"Ready when you are Naruto." Kiba said.

"Just give the order." Kiba said behind him.

"We're all with you." Ino said.

"Samurai together" Sakura added.

"Samurai together, all right rangers let's finish this battle!" Naruto took the reins and called out the order.

"**Zords Combine!"**

**((Play Power Rangers Samurai: Zords combine))**

The lion roared and then shifted to form what looked to be a head and torso. The bear and the dragon came underneath and transformed to form legs that attached the stumps leading out of the torso. The girls were last as the ape and turtle created the arms that stuck to the side of the mech.

Inside the main cockpit all of the rangers appeared beside each other watching the visual in front of them. A piece of the dragon flew and became what looked to be a helmet that touched down around the zord's head. As its eyes glew a bright green for a second and lond katana appeared at its side.

"**Samurai Megazord, we are united!"**

"Well this looks interesting" Kakashi and several others turned and saw Hiruzen garbed in battle armor staring at the sight before them, a large mechanical samurai ready to do battle with it's demonic opponent.

"Hokage-sama!" Several shinobi spoke at once.

"Have the civilian been evacuated?" Hiruzen asked.

"All those living in this district and further out have been moved into the bunkers sir!" A Jounin answered.

"Then we just have to wait for them to finish this." Huruzen said.

"My lord, do you know these warriors?" Another shinobi asked.

"All I know is that they are sworn to protect all of the Elemental Nations from those creatures." The aged Hokage said as he watched the battle.

Tooya soon became annoyed and opened fired on the newly constructed megazord. Inside the machine the rangers struggled to gain some footing as they were rocked by the explosion.

"How are we expected to fight in this thing?" Kiba asked through the onslaught.

"We just have to hold out and try, all right let's try forward!" Naruto said with the others following his lead. The Megazord slowly but surely began its charge.

"**This won't take long!" **Tooya swung a sword to the zord's side.

"Whoa!" Ino thought quick and brought the arm up to guard. Unknowingly she activated a part of the zord and a shield appeared over along the arm. Tooya's sword broke as it bounced off the shield harmlessly.

"**My blade!" **Tooya called out.

"Nice thinking Ino" Naruto congratulated her.

"It's nothing, besides it's a bit early to celebrate right?" Ino asked.

"Right, now it's time to end this battle." Naruto said

The Megazord soon drew the large sword from its side and began to cut away at Tooya. Sparks flew off the nighloks body as he was at the rangers' mercy.

"**I can't believe I'm losing to a bunch of ningen rats!" **Tooya cried out.

"We'll take those as your last words, everyone!" They all took out their joysticks and converted them back into swords. The tips of their swords shined as they prepared for the final attack.

"**Wait what is this?" **Tooya asked as he now saw nothing but darkness and sparks flying about. The megazord spun its sword to charge power and then held the blade in both hands.

"**Katana power…STRIKE!"**

With a final slash Tooya was cut in two and then exploded. The megazord stood victorious as they all knew the nighlok wouldn't return from that.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours."

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

* * *

After the giant Tooya appeared the rangers disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Security has since then increased around the village and a few shinobi worked to repair the damages done by the demons (even though they were genin). In the Hokage's office several individuals sat around to talk about the rangers.

Hiruzen kept a solid poker as many questioned him on the identities of the rangers.

"I can honestly say that I do not know who these individuals are." The Hokage said.

"Then how are we supposed to contact them if more of these demons arrive?" A member of the civilian asked.

"What we should be worrying about is if these rangers are a threat to the village." A certain war hawk said.

"Why would they be a threat, they helped protect the village didn't they?" Anzu asked. "They did help to protect the markets and saved the shinobi from certain death."

"I agree with Haruno-san, these rangers have been a benefit to both civilians and shinobi." Shikaku added appealing to both councils.

"But with the powers they display how do we know they won't attack the village as well, we should have them pledge their services to Konoha itself." Danzo requested.

"That would be impossible." Hiruzen said gaining their attention. "They loyalty lies to the people of the Elemental Nations, wherever these creatures appear they arrive to vanquish them."

"We should worry more about those creatures since they are immune to ninjutsu, perhaps they can be persuaded to reveal their equipment to us." Danzo said getting interested looks from a few of his supporters.

"Do the Hyuuga reveal the secrets of the Byakugan or does any clan reveal their secrets?" The normally silent Hyuuga spoke. "They are samurai so they do not fall under our jurisdiction, even more so if they are really rounin. We must get stronger ourselves so that we don't rely on these rangers again." Hiashi said.

"Wise words Hiashi-san and with that this meeting is adjourned." Hiruzen ended all discussion leaving them all to their thoughts. Danzo got up to leave with the others ready to put a new plan into motion.

'Those may be wise words but why get stronger than a power of we can control it. If these rounin need a lord then they will make an excellent addition to the roots of Konoha.' Danzo thought as he walked out.

**(Scene Change)**

"Tenten, Neji you should have seen them!" Lee shouts echoed through the forest and the lake disturbing the wildlife much to the girl's ire. "Those warriors used techniques and moves I have never seen."

"They used kenjutsu right that would make sense as not many shinobi specialize in the art." Neji said. "I wasn't there to see it because I had to evacuate some civilians and then rendezvous with my clansmen."

"I was also helping with the civilians." Tenten sat at the lake was a line out seeing if any fish remained after Lee's outburst. "Some of the weapons I had seemed to work on those demons."

"Leave it to you to invent something for the situation." Neji scoffed.

"You're still using that phone I fixed for you." Tenten remarked to the embarrassed Hyuuga who looked away to hide a blush. "Now Lee tell us what really got you fired up?"

"One of them…the one in pink…she has captured my heart!" Lee said as he remembered back to the moments where he and Gai were rescued by the female swordsman. "I have found my true love."

"That's the spirit Lee!" The members of Team Gai watched as Gai leaped into the area. "Always work towards your goals, even if it is that of love, the power of youth will guide you to it!"

"There goes the fish" Tenten pulled back her line and sealed up her rod.

"Why do you fish anyway Tenten, is it because of the retreat your father sent you to?" Neji asked.

"Can't a girl have a hobby?" Tenten asked innocently.

"Yes as long as one doesn't involve anything blowing up." Neji glared.

"That was only one time, how would I know it would spontaneously combust!" As they argued they were unaware of the lookalikes conversation. "Lee I purpose a secret mission for you."

"What is it Gai-sensi?" Lee asked.

"An opportunity for you and I to search for these youthful rangers and by proxy the pink ranger!" Gai exclaimed breaking the other two members from their fight. Lee looked at his role model with big sparkling eyes.

"Sugoi, you really think we can find them Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"The power of youth hasn't failed us yet my student" Gai teethe shined in the light. "Neji, Tenten won't you join us on our search?"

"Count me out on this pointless search" Neji said.

"No thanks, I have too many things to work on." Tenten said as she pulled out a phone.

"Suit yourself, then Lee we shall prepare at the break of dawn tomorrow!" Gai said.

"Right, if we cannot find them tomorrow then I shall run 20 laps around the village on my hands, and if I cannot do that than 10 ten thousand pushups, and if I cannot do that…" Lee's challenged were cut short by a hammer slamming him into unconsciousness.

"Save it for after we leave ok" Tenten said as she walked to leave the area. Neji was silent but decided to leave towards the Hyuuga Compound. After leaving the green beasts to themselves and losing the cold Hyuuga Tenten had time to think in peace.

'I heard you were back in the village already but to think you already start this fast.' Tenten thoughts were towards her first friend. 'Let's hope these nighlok don't prove too much for you guys.'

* * *

**(Netherworld)**

* * *

Akai was playing her harmonium trying to sooth Xandred's headache though secretly she was laughing at his pain. While she was surprised to see individuals arrive and defeat Tooya and the Moogers she knew that battle was the first of many.

'**Those rangers are strong but they are still inexperienced, they shouldn't be a threat to my plan at all if only a minor inconvenience." **The woman thought. Her thoughts then turned to her companion that had not returned to the ship. **'Shinkou, what are you looking for?'**

In the shinobi world Shinkou was able to take himself to the gates of Konoha. He stood at the top looking over at the large village and soon to be developed city. **"The perfect opponent lies out their somewhere; however…I won't have much luck looking around in this form."**

In a flash Shinkou's appearance changed into that of a young man that looked to be in his late twenties. The demon sword he carried was now a large O-katana that was strapped to his side. A white cloak rested over an old red shirt and a gray hakama. The wind blew softly moving strands of his spiky blonde hair.

"Now where to begin the search?"

**TBC…**

* * *

**Got to draw the line somewhere everyone, you may hate it and so do I but the body has limits and I strive to get all that I need per chapter without giving you the entire full story upfront. Many things were shown like the first morph and the first battle and a lot of mysteries have also been added, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as we approach the New Year.**

** 62 followers, 71 favorites and already in one community! I appreciate all the support you all have given me and expect more to come!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise everyone, I'm not dead! There was a problem with the video card of my PC and it took fairly awhile for my computer to be fixed and then returned to me. However, now I'm back and I do have a lot of stories to update. If you haven't noticed I'm updating newer works first because they require less of me and some of the older works are going to be rewritten so are still on a small hiatus; well I think I've given enough news let's just move on down.**

**Announcements:**

** There's going to be a small review section because this is going to address most of them. A few are asking about the pairing of this story, well if any of you have read most of the stories I have done this is going to be a harem story. Why, because Naruto deserves it and because of another reason that will soon be brought up.**

** The next are the identities of…WAIT! I'm not going to spoil it for you; pay attention to the story and you will find out.**

** All right there is no need for a review section this time so let's get down to it. I'm also going to be skipping around Nighlok because of certain Naruto-verse events so let's start the chapter.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Speech: "Dattebayo"

_Thought: 'Dattebayo'_

Demon/Nighlok: "I will devour your soul"

Techniques: Rasengan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers. The two are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Sanban respectively. All I own is this plot.

* * *

**(Konohagakure)**

A week has passed since the "demon" attack on Konoha and news of the battle has been shown all over the world. Other villages after the news soon heard of similar incidents that had happened a few years ago only for the demons to be stopped by an armored red warrior. Now all of the Elemental Nations know not only the name of one, but five masked warriors: The Samurai Rangers.

Konoha itself was quickly finishing its repairs after the attack. As they all worked the citizens each had the same question that everyone all over the world (and the netherworld) were asking…

"Who are those warriors; and better yet where did they come from?" Neji asked while Team Guy watched the news as it replayed the event.

"Yosh if you would accompany me and Guy-sensei on our search you wouldn't be asking that question Neji!" Lee yelled to the Hyuuga's annoyance. "With your Byakugan we would have a better chance of finding them!"

"Right you and sensei started that pointless search last week right?" Tenten boredly stated though her attention was on the Jumbotron in the center of the village.

"What…what makes you say our youthful search pointless?!" Lee asked the weapons specialist.

"You think you and Guy-sensei are the only ones looking around for them? The whole village is on alert for those rangers right now." Tenten said. "Not to mention, the Hyuugas who were the scene might have tried that already?"

Lee stood speechless as what his teammate said played again in his head. The teary-eyed genin then turned to the Hyuuga. "Neji is what she said true?"

The branch member nodded. "Some of the Hyuuga who were on duty tried to identify those rangers during their battle but found nothing; my guess is that their equipment is protected from the Byakugan's vision."

"I don't see what the problem is; they helped the village out when it was in a pinch and saved us all isn't that all that matters?" Tenten said surprising the other two.

"But don't you want to know who they are and thanked them for your help?" Lee asked.

"Or perhaps find out how they were able to vanquish such foes when our own shinobi barely scratched them?" Neji said becoming curious. "I figured you would be one of the few who would want to know how their weapons work."

Tenten smirked. "Their weapons are interesting but all they given me were more ideas for my projects. A weapon that takes on a unique form depending on the user, now that's something I have to try my hand at!"

"Um Tenten, if it's anything like the last weapon you made I would highly recommend you think of another idea." Lee said with a slight amount of fear in his voice.

"For once I'm with Lee; stick to the standard shinobi tools instead of those contraptions you spend your time working on." Neji then suddenly felt something fly past him slicing a few strands of his hair.

Lee's eyes were wide in fear and shock while Tenten was holding one of those "contraptions" as Neji called it (instruments of death as Lee saw them).

"Neji there are a few things I'll let you badmouth but my weapons aren't one of them." Tenten then blew out the smoke coming from the small pistol in her hand. The bunhead kunoichi then placed the gun back in her private scroll as the two shocked boys recovered.

"By the way…have either of you heard from Guy-sensei?" Lee asked.

"I think all the jounin are meeting up to discuss that demon attack or something like that; it's what I heard from some of the shinobi at the shop." Tenten said.

"Since it appears that Guy-sensei is busy then it's best to see we don't have a meeting today." Neji said after he found his voice.

"Cool then that means the day is free right; I'm off then." Tenten said leaving for parts unknown; not the training field or the forest that Neji and Lee knew she frequented.

After Tenten had left Guy then appeared out of a shunshin in front of the remaining genin.

"Yosh my adorable students…where is Tenten?" Guy asked seeing a familiar hole in a nearby tree.

"She figured you still be at a jounin meeting so she took off; if we don't have anything to do today then I must leave as well." Neji said.

"Of course; all missions out of Konoha are down for now and I'm sure the reconstruction should work out fine without any additional help. Neji you are dismissed; Lee…our search resumes!" Guy announced.

"Yes Guy-sensei!" Lee yelled along with him.

"The power of youth will help us succeed in our quest!"

"Right!" Lee said as he left with Guy. 'And soon I'll find the identity of the Pink Ranger!" The love-struck genin thought.

The lone Hyuuga sweatdropped seeing the taijutsu duo leave. "If it's not youthful idiots it's trigger happy kunoichi; why couldn't I have had a normal team?"

**(Scene Change)**

Aaaa-choo!

"Bless you, you aren't catching anything are you Sakura?" Ino asked as the two rangers were walking to the Shiba compound.

"No but I think someone's talking about me, then again the whole Elemental Nations is talking about us if the news is anything to go by." The Haruno said.

"I know; it was flattering at first but I'm starting to get tired of being the talk of the shinobi world." Ino said.

"The Gossip Queen of Konoha tired of attention, that's surprising." Sakura said.

"Haha I wasn't that bad before was I?" Ino said to her teasing friend. "Well we all have a break from the Academy because of the Nighlok attack but we probably still have to keep up with our training."

"That's right, it's important for us to be ready in case anymore of those Nighlok show up." Sakura said.

"I wonder how Naruto was able to do this for years; I know he said he and Ji only had to deal with those Moogers but I can already see the hardships that come with this job." Ino said feeling the symbol mode of Saru-Chan.

"And it won't get any easier; especially when we become shinobi." Sakura then shook her head and then began walking faster. "Well enough of this kind of talk in public, we should at least get to the Compound."

"I hear you; we're supposed to be learning a new set right?" Ino asked curiously. "Not to mention Ji-san also had something he wants to say to us."

"Possibly about our fight with Tooya, we did use something that we weren't ready for." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah; no wonder we were all exhausted after the fight." Ino said. "Off to the compound then."

"There you two are I've been trying to contact you all this time!"

The hidden rangers turned and saw Satsuki walk over to them. "Did you two change your number or something; you usually pick up about right away I call."

"Well eh-my phone's kind of broken and I need a new one." Ino said nervously. 'That's the last time I keep personal items with me when I morph.'

Sakura then brought out her civilian phone and then laughed sheepishly when she noticed something. "So much has happened recently I forgot my phone is dead."

Satsuki shook her head hearing her friend's excuses. "Whatever, I wanted to talk to you both about the attack awhile back but I guess I can talk to you guys later." The Uchiha said as she turned to leave.

"Wait Satsuki…um we do have something we have to do but we can talk about it later tonight ok?" Ino said trying to compromise.

"We'll make sure our phones are working this time if you try to call us and we'll call you after we're done promise." Sakura added.

"You honestly don't have too; if you're busy I understand…though I am curious what you two have been doing lately." Satsuki said.

Before anything could be said Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and then ran off with her in toe. "Sorry Satsuki-chan but we don't want to be late, call you tonight ok bye!" The blonde called out to her friend.

"That just makes them even more suspicious." Satsuki said with a sigh.

**(Scene Change)**

"What extra training?!" Kiba yelled out at Ji. "We took out that Nighlok and saved the village; shouldn't we be rewarded."

"You want to be rewarded for doing your duty?" Ji started out with saying. "While you were able to defeat the Nighlok you did so by using a technique you all were not ready for."

"Ji-sensei; it was my order to use to the zords and the Nighlok Tooya would have done more damage to Konoha in its giant form." Naruto said. "If you have to punish someone punish me, but I have no regrets over my decision."

"Naruto this is not about punishment as this is about preparation; the Nighlok barely knew about your existence before but now the rangers are known throughout the world. This time they will be ready for you." Ji explained.

"So we lost the element of surprise but that doesn't mean anything; Ji-san how are we to prepare for the future?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll get to that once the girls arrive." Ji said. Not even a moment after that was said they all heard the sound of someone at the gate. "That must be them."

"I'll let go and let them in." Naruto got up to let the girls inside.

As Naruto left Ji then turned to the remaining two. "Now as for training we'll be working on the next level of the Spinsword; Kiba I believe you already gotten a 'head start.'"

"You mean the Forest Vortex right?" Kiba asked.

"The very same; mastering your Spinsword will not only help you with understanding your symbol power, but will also help your individual fighting style." Ji said.

"Fighting style, we're just training in kenjutsu right?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba I think Ji-san meant something else about our Spinswords; remember in the battle yesterday Naruto got his blade to change form." Shikamaru said recalling the battle. "There is a way for us to do it as well."

"That's precisely it; each of you will shape your own weapon into a new form and work on mastering it." Ji said.

"Sorry we're late; we had to a small delay on the walk over here." Sakura said as she, Ino, and Naruto walked into the room and joined the others.

"What's our training going to be on this time?" Ino asked.

"As I just explained to Shikamaru and Kiba you all will be working to master the next level of your Spinswords; Naruto once again I would like you to be my aid for this lesson." Ji said.

"Got it Sensei." Naruto agreed.

"Good, all right let's take this to the dojo and begin your training." Ji said as they all soon moved into the indoor dojo.

**(Netherworld)**

Within the separate dimension the entire Sanzu River shook under its ruler's anger. Xandred slammed his fist against the ships interior as he watched the results of Tooya's failed attack.

"**Tooya has fallen and my troops have been destroyed by those samurai; ones who've used the same techniques as those from long ago!"** Xandred said in rage.

"**They look good for corpses, or maybe it's a newer generation you have to worry about." **Akai said while working on her Harmonium. **"In any case it would seem that they took down Tooya without much of a hassle."**

"**Argh old or new my plan will not be stopped by these children! Akai you said that Konoha would be the perfect target to help raise the Sanzu!" **Xandred yelled at the female Nighlok.

"**I said they were perfect for gathering misery I never said they wouldn't fight back." **Akai argued. **'It's been years since I've been to the village plus even I couldn't predict those Samurai's appearance; the one in red looks like the one who was giving you trouble from time to time."**

"**Where is Octoroo, I need to help relieve some of this, mild aggression." **Xandred yelled.

"**Oh Master Xandred I think you will change your mind after I show you my newest find from the Sanzu River!" **Octoroo said as he walked into the room.

"**The walking sushi platter has a plan this is something I have to hear." **Akai said.

"**Ooh-ah-ooh! You'll being changing that tone soon; now come on out and show them what you can do!" **Octoroo turned from the teasing Nighlok and to the door he entered.

Walking in front of the Nighlok leader was a heavy armored Nighlok with a large blade with numerous spikes on the back with a larger spike on the edge of the blade. It had curled red hair and a shoulder guard and helmet shaped like a scorpion's tail.

"**Scorpionic is here to serve my liege." **The now named Nighlok said as he bowed towards the throne.

"**Why do you have this Nighlok before me Octoroo?" **Xandred asked. **"From what I can sense he was next to Tooya when it comes to battle."**

"**And remember how well he did." **Akai said.

"**We didn't think of those rangers' retaliation but now we know to expect them; Scorpionic works by gathering all the humans in one area instead of attacking the village as a whole! It may be slower but we'll be able to steal the misery from the humans one section at a time!" **Octoroo explained.

"**My Senpu Ogamato will make quick work of those rangers and the win is on my side. I will make the Sanzu rise and flood the planet." **Scorpionic said.

"**I don't need your wasted words; show your power now and if those Samurai Rangers do try and stop you…bring me their heads!" **Xandred ordered and then turned to Akai. **"Akai, follow him out and observe the battle you seem to know a bit more about these warriors that you let on."**

"**Only from some repressed memories; I haven't been around for as long as you all have been." **Akai then stood up from her seat and her harmonium vanished. **"All right I'll escort the fresh meat but don't expect me to help out."**

"**Of all of the…"**

"**Fine, report back when the job is done and if you see Shinkou tell him to return back here; I don't remember ever allowing him to leave the Netherworld." **Xandred said.

"**What makes you think I can bring them back, that man does what he wants." **Akai said.

"**I don't care just bring him back here if you do see him!" **Xandred yelled.

"**Having another one of your famous headaches?" **Akai said as she walked out. **"Ok then let's go whatever you are."**

"**My name is Scorpionic!"**

"**I'm sure it is." **Akai then opened a portal and then walked into it with Scorpionic right behind her.

**(Scene Change)**

"Now you all remember the exercise where you discovered your symbol power correct?" The Mentor asked.

"Yes, is this exercise going to be the same?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and no; from your last battle you all discovered your elemental strikes with your Spinsword. What you must do now is use that power to give the Spinsword form and power." Ji explained.

"Form and power; I get that these aren't normal swords but can they really be more?" Kiba asked.

"It almost sounds like the legendary swords of Mizu." Shikamaru thought out loud.

"And where do you think that village got the idea from?" Ji asked grabbing all their attention, even Naruto's. "Back in the times of war the Shiba Clan has been to many places and have used many skills that others wished to replicate, the swords Mizugakure were originally an attempt to copy the very swords in your hand."

"That explains a lot." Naruto said. "All right guys now the best way to start is with this." The blond then took out his red symbol disk.

"Those disks, oh yeah those appeared after we used those elemental attacks, I still have mine it was right by Saru-Chan after I woke up." Ino said as the small zord switched formed and gave her a yellow disk.

"Yep after you use it for the first time the zords help manage them for you, when you try to change your Spinsword think about the power spreading around the sword instead of shooting it forward." Naruto said trying his best to explain.

"Around the sword, I don't think I get it." Kiba said.

Shikamaru took a minute to look at his sword then at the disk he now saw Ryu was holding. "Spreading around the sword, that many be easy for some than others can you give us another explanation?"

"Well" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Ji let out a small chuckle. "Naruto not all of them can pick up on the lessons the same way you did, instead of thinking about the elements think of your symbol power as chakra. Mold it around your sword and use your will to shape it."

"Will our chakra?" Sakura said.

"That's precisely it…Naruto a quick demonstration." Ji said taking a step back.

"Right" Naruto said holding his Spinsword in one hand and placing the red disk on the handle of the blade. The blond samurai spin the sword and fire began spreading from the blade all over the sword.

The others watched with fascination since they saw the flames weren't burning Naruto at all. The Spinsword then glow red briefly before it grew in size and became the weapon they all recognized from the fight in the village.

"Fire Smasher" Naruto said holding the large zanbatou with two hands now. The other four rangers looked at the sword with amazement and curiosity.

"While Naruto slowed down the process so that you all could see it in action that is essentially it. These swords aren't just tools like the kunai and shuriken you'll get used to using; they are powered by your own will." Ji said.

"Right I get it now, I think I'm ready to try!" Kiba said getting the disk out before it was taken away by Akamaru. "Gah Akamaru what are you doing?"

"You have to focus on your symbol power first before you can even attempt the transformation." Ji said as the ninken gave him the power disk. "Now all of you start with meditation."

"That's how all of these lessons start with; meditation." Kiba grumbled.

"Stop being troublesome Kiba; anything before we actually get to the hard labor, besides meditating actually does help when using symbol power." Shikamaru said as he sat down on the matted floor.

Kiba turned to the girls trying to get some support but saw they were already sitting down to begin meditation.

"Who are we to question Ji-san's methods Kiba he is the one that offered to teach us remember." Ino reminded him.

"And think of how easy it will be to mold chakra once we can start learning jutsu." Sakura said.

Kiba just held his head and reluctantly got into a meditation pose. He then felt Akamaru's fur by him and he began to calm down to focus on breathing.

"Once you all are done we'll split into groups of three and continue from there. I'll help one group while Naruto helps another." Ji said.

Seeing as he couldn't work on nothing at this time Naruto chose to meditate along with the rest of the rangers.

**(Scene Change)**

"**So this is the place I'm supposed to attack, there's nothing special about this place!" **Scorpionic said as he looked out down to Konoha.

"**The opinion of a low rank Nighlok is not my concern; now you have an assignment get it done!" **Akai yelled as she kicked the servant out of the portal and down towards the Hidden Village. The demon landed down on one of the buildings to observe the battle. **'There's no way I'll be able to find Shinkou, better observe these Samurai Rangers and see how much of a threat they are.'**

Several civilians were confused as several on duty shinobi walked close to the smoking crater that had appeared in the middle of the road. The one who looked down to observe the damage was then blown away by a blast of wind.

"**To think she would just kick me out like that; that woman has no gentle bone in her body." **Scorpionic said as he rose from the hole, seeing all the humans gathered around him a smirk grew on the Nighlok's face. **"Well at least she was generous enough to drop me in a populated area."**

"Get the civilians out of here and call all chuunin and jounin to this location!" An ANBU yelled out orders.

"**Oh I don't think so; Vacuum Whirl Whip!"**

As he called the name of his attack Scorpionic whipped his hair sending gusts of wind in all direction. Following his attack he used his whiplike sword to attack the buildings around the area. The attack damaged buildings and shinobi stopped to help protect the citizens.

"Lead all civilians out of the area!"

"Where are our reinforcements?!"

"Send word to the Hokage!"

Above them Akai giggled a bit but then pulled out a brush from her red hair. **"Well I can't have you all escape and this will help box them all in one area." **Akai finished painting the seal and then shot it down to earth.

As the citizens tried to flee they found themselves trapped by a barrier. As they banged on the invisible wall the shinobi kept their focus on the sword wielding demon.

"**Now it's time to even the playing field…Moogers!" **The Nighlok foot soldiers were summoned and preceded to battle with the shinobi.

**(Scene Change)**

Blades clashed as Naruto continued to spar with the two female samurai. The Shiba heir dodged a slice from Ino and then caught Sakura's sword with his own.

"You two sure have improved since we've started." Naruto complimented them.

"If we're going to be fighting for a living we might as well try to keep up with you." Sakura said.

"We might not have all the experience that you've probably got but as future kunoichi we can't shirk on our training." Ino said as she soon joined the stalemate.

Naruto then found himself holding back both of their swords and used his strength to make to two back up. Sakura stumbled a bit from the push while Ino barely kept hold of her sword, they both kept their eyes on their smiling opponent.

"That's good, glad to hear you two are thinking like real kunoichi instead of a few of the other girls from class." Naruto said.

"Satsuki wouldn't let us live it down if we became fangirls." Ino said with Sakura nodding.

Naruto nodded his head as well as he put down his sword. "Ok enough of the spar; try to summon your Spinsword's other form."

"You think we're ready that?" Sakura asked.

"That's the goal of this exercise; the spar was to get you guys in the mood of training some of these skills become easier to learn in the heat of battle." No sooner had those words been said they all heard an alarm from the other room. "Speaking of which we may just have a battle on our hands."

Ending the spar early the three ran back into the main room with the others as Ji turned on the news.

"Shinobi that are on the scene try to rally their small forces as they deal with this new demon attack in the residential district; there also seems to be a barrier that is preventing any reinforcements from aiding the shinobi and civilians trapped inside." The heard the reporter spoke about the attack.

"These Nighlok never heard of taking breaks; troublesome demons." Shikamaru said.

"Ji-sensei how do we help those trapped when we can't go through the barrier?" Naruto asked the Mentor.

"There is a way to go through the barrier, it's risky but it's faster than the alternate methods." Ji answered.

"Alternate ways; as in breaking down the barrier ourselves?" Sakura asked.

"That or deciphering the seal and bring the barrier down but both waste too much time." Ji said. "So we're going to use a technique given to us."

"A technique…wait you mean the…" Naruto started.

"Yes Naruto, and before you say anything we don't have much of a choice." Ji said. "I'm going to teleport you inside of the barrier."

"Teleport, is there really such a thing?" Ino asked.

"A person Naruto and I met on our journey showed us a technique that was used to transport objects at the speed of light to any location; I believe that the same technique can be used to send you within the barrier." The Mentor explained.

"In theory" Shikamaru summed up.

"Can we really leave something like this up to chance?" Sakura asked.

"We don't have much of a choice…Ji-sensei I trust you to make sure this will work." Naruto said. The others had their fears but they also placed their trust in the Mentor.

"Like Naruto said we don't have much of a choice." Shikamaru reluctantly said.

"We're the only ons who can stop them, no turning back now Shika!" Ino playfully said.

"Those Nighlok are going down for messing up our home." Sakura said.

"Get that jutsu ready Ji-san!" Kiba said.

Ji nodded and then pulled out a small map of Konoha. "We saw where they were attacking on the news but it's better to get an accurate location before I try to teleport you." After a few minutes he managed to locate the Nighlok using the map. "Ok are you all ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be sensei." Naruto said as the others nodded.

Ji then began going through all the hand signs needed as the rangers stood together with their masks on. The Mentor then completed the seals and aimed at the five teens.

"**Instant Transmission Jutsu!"**

**(Scene Change)**

"**I don't see how Tooya failed; at this rate I can flood this planet by using just this block alone!" **Scorpionic gloated as the Moogers dealt with Konoha's resistance.

"Not if we have anything to say about it Nighlok!"

The blade wielding demon turned around and saw five beams of light fall from the sky. As the light touched the ground it burst to form the masked rangers as they stood side by side facing the Nighlok.

"**Ah looked who showed up." **Scorpionic said as he eyed the rangers and the Moogers turned their attention on the rangers.

On her spot on the building Akai examined the five warriors closely. **"Those are the rangers, they don't look like much but Scorpionic isn't exactly top tier in Xandred's forces." **The red haired demon watched as the battle commenced.

"Who do you think you are endangering these innocent people?" Sakura said.

"**Endangering you got it all wrong; I'm wreaking havoc the saying goes! All these 'innocent people' as you call them are trapped and their misery will make the Sanzu River rise and flood your world!" **Scorpionic ranted on.

"Like that's going to happen, we're sending you back to where you came from!" Kiba yelled.

"A one-way ticket back to the Netherworld!" Ino added.

"**You're welcome to try rangers; but this time we're prepared for you…Moogers attack!" **Scorpionic ordered sending his soldiers forward.

"You're not the only one who's prepared." Shikamaru said.

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked bringing out his Samuraizer.

"Ready!" The others followed his example.

"Samuraizer!"

"Go Go Samurai!"

**(Play Power Rangers Samurai: First Morph)**

In a flash each of them began their transformation.

Fire swirled around Naruto and made a symbol for fire behind him. The kanji wrapped around his form creating a new outfit with red boots, black pants, gold belt, white gloves, and a gi like red shirt with black trim. Fire appeared around his head and created a red helmet with the flame kanji in black as the visor.

Shikamaru had water spiral around him and created the symbol for water. The kanji wrapped around him forming a similar blue outfit. Water swirled and created a blue helmet with the symbol for water.

Ino stood still as dirt and earth rose to create the symbol for earth. Her outfit was the same only with a short yellow skirt around her black pants. Soon her outfit was ready and the earth wrapped around her head making a yellow helmet with the earth kanji in black.

The wind picked up and spiraled around Sakura and made the kanji for air. The kanji wrapped around her and soon created a pink version of the ranger outfit with a skirt added with. The wind wrapped around her head and made a pink helmet with the kanji for air.

Green leaves blew in an invisible breeze and formed the symbol for forest. The kanji wrapped around Kiba and made a green version of the ranger outfit. The leaves covered his face and then made a green helmet with the symbol for forest.

In a flash their Spinswords appeared in their hands and they all stood proudly. "Samurai Rangers, ready!"

"**As if you rangers are going to be able to stop us; Moogers attack!" **The Moogers followed the Nighlok's orders and focused entirely on the rangers.

Seeing their enemies head for them the five decided to spread out to deal with the Moogers's large numbers. As the rangers separated and took on their groups of Moogers Naruto gave the one last piece of advice.

"All right everyone remember what we just did in practice; it will take these guys out in a flash!" Naruto yelled out as he ran to his opponents.

The Red Ranger transformed his sword into the Fire Smasher. After placing the red power disk onto the zanbatou the warrior began hacking and slashing through the small group of Moogers. After knocking the demons down Naruto then ignited his blade.

"I think you all overstayed your welcome!" With a burning sweep of the zanbatou Naruto destroyed all the Nighlok troops.

**(With Shikamaru)**

The blue clad swordsman accurate sliced through a Mooger and moved to another. He saw the remaining three charge at him at once causing the Nara heir to back away.

"I guess it's time to see what you can really do," Shikamaru then took out the dragon disk.

The Spinsword in Shikamaru's hand shined blue then grew into its new formed. The transformed Spinsword was now large yumi bow with a sling and a pump. The Blue Ranger held his new Hydro Bow forward and pulled the handle on the pump.

"Let's see if I'm as accurate with arrows as I am with kunai!" Charging the bow Shikamaru released the pump and fired arrows at the Nighlok.

The Moogers that were surprised by the new weapon were easily struck first by the energy arrows the bow produced; the ones that broke out of their shock were hardly able to dodge. The Blue Ranger then pumped his own legs with chakra and jumped high in the air.

"Let's take it up a notch!" He said as he fired a barrage of arrows from the sky.

The Moogers were easily defeated as they fell under the energy rain.

**(With Sakura)**

"These are guys are starting to get annoying!" Sakura said as she dealt with two Moogers at the same time. Thinking back to her training at the dojo she summoned all the strength she had and pushed them back knocking down the rest of the Moogers with them.

'I may need to think about weight training once this day is over.' The Haruno thought as she pulled out the Turtle disk.

"It's over!" The Pink Ranger's blade sprouted out and became a large Tessen fan. Focusing wind into her new Sky Fan Sakura sent a burst of air at the downed Moogers.

After the Nighlok were blow away in the breeze the ranger gave them a playful wave. "Cya!"

**(With Kiba)**

"You guys just get weaker and weaker don't you?" Kiba taunted as he charged with wild slashes each hitting their mark. The Inuzuka heir smelt one at his blindside and kicked it away.

"All right let's take this to the next level!"

The Green Ranger's Spinsword then grew in length and became a spear with the Forest symbol at the top. The Inuzuka then noticed a slot for his disk and placed it behind the spear and causing a blade to appear at the top.

"Much better!" Kiba then charged with his Forest Spear and thrust through as many Moogers as he could. Quick twirls and changes of direction brought the blade of the spear across all of Kiba's opponents.

"Try to give me more of a challenge next time!" Kiba gave them one last taught as the Moogers lied defeated.

**(With Ino)**

"These guys really are a hassle." The Yellow Ranger said as she struggled with her group of demon. Ino sliced at a few Moogers as she shifted her Spinsword to its next mode, the Yamanaka heiress now held the large shuriken in her hands.

"Lucky for me to get the closest thing to a ninja tool!" Ino said as she threw the Earth Slicer towards the Moogers watching as it slashed through them. Ino took a second to admire her work until she noticed she used a bit too much force on her throw as the shuriken was heading towards Naruto who was fighting with Scorpionic.

"Watch out!"

Ino's warning came too late, when Scorpionic noticed the flying weapon he jumped away leaving Naruto confused who didn't see the weapon until it crashed into him. The Yamanaka ran to her injured leader.

"Naruto are you ok?" She said quietly.

"I'm good just try to warn me a bit sooner would ya." Naruto tried to lighten the mood as the rangers began to regroup.

"**So you dealt with the Moogers; don't think that I'll go down so easily." **Scorpionic whipped his blade across the ground forcing the rangers to dodge.

"This guy isn't a pushover like the other one he won't let us get near." Shikamaru said.

Kiba then noticed Shikamaru's weapon. "Well you have a bow can't you do something about him?"

"Not with the armor he has on." The Nara answered.

"There is something we all can try but we need to work together." Naruto said changing his Spinsword back. "We just have to keep him in on spot!"

**Well I say it's time we put an end to this game!"** Scorpionic was about to attack again before roots sprouted from the ground and began binding the Nighlok where he stood. The ranger looked at Kiba for a second until they saw an ANBU in control of the jutsu.

"I can't keep him bonded forever, if you're going to try something do it now!" The ANBU said.

"Right, ok ranger's let's end this." Naruto said placing the red power disk on his sword.

"Right," The others placed the disk on their Spinswords as well and all of the rangers spun their swords causing their elements to focus out through their blades.

Scorpionic was struggling to get out his bonds and then noticed the rangers' growing powers. All five of the rangers held their elemental swords and got ready to attack.

**Quintuple Slash!**

All of the rangers fired a wave of energy that collided with the trapped Nighlok. Scorpionic screamed as the force of all the elements colliding caused an explosion destroying the Nighlok.

Seeing Scorpionic go up in smoke Akai sighed to herself. **"Looks like he was all bark and no bite as well, guess I might as well go looking off for Shinkou wherever he might be." **The Nighlok left with the barrier going down with it.

In the netherworld Xandred slammed a fist on his throne scaring the small scientist near him. **"Octoroo you know what to do!"**

"**Right Master Xandred; one supersized Nighlok coming up!" **Octoroo rushed off scared of his master's wrath.

"Is it over?" Kiba asked.

The ranger's question was answered by a familiar burst of energy. From Scorpionic's remains stood a giant version of the Nighlok towering over the village, the creature looked down to the rangers laughing at their small size.

"You just had to jinx it." Shikamaru said.

"**Now how are you going to defeat me without help?" **Scorpionic asked.

"We won't need help to take you down a second time!" Sakura said as the rangers unleashed their zords.

"**Zords Combine!"**

**((Play Power Rangers Samurai: Zords combine))**

The lion roared and then shifted to form what looked to be a head and torso. The bear and the dragon came underneath and transformed to form legs that attached the stumps leading out of the torso. The girls were last as the ape and turtle created the arms that stuck to the side of the mech.

Inside the main cockpit all of the rangers appeared beside each other watching the visual in front of them. A piece of the dragon flew and became what looked to be a helmet that touched down around the zord's head. As its eyes glew a bright green for a second and lond katana appeared at its side.

"**Samurai Megazord, we are united!"**

"Now we've evened the playing field!" Naruto said as the Megazord held its sword.

"**Please have you already forgotten that I'm not a swordsman?!" **Scorpionic whipped his sword against the structure causing sparks to fly.

Within the cockpit the rangers stumbled as the room shook from the Nighlok's attacks. As the zord shook Ino slammed a hand on her controls.

"We're not going to let it end this way!"

As the whip came close Ino caught within the Megazord's hand surprising the Nighlok. The Megazord then began pulling the struggling Scorpionic closer.

"Nice going Ino!" Sakura congratulated her.

"Once that thing gets in close its lights out!" Kiba said.

Scorpionic tried using his own strength to pull back but with each tug he found himself closer and closer to the metal samurai. Within the zord all the rangers had their swords ready as the Nighlok came into striking distance.

"Now!"

"**Katana power…STRIKE!"**

With the final attack Scorpionic was cut in half and the two pieces fell to the ground. **"How…could I lose?!" **Were his last words as the halves exploded into dust.

The Samurai Megazord stood victorious over the defeated Nighlok.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours."

**(Time Skip)**

"You all have shown me that you becoming the samurai rangers was not a mistake. Now you all are at the level to truly begin your training." Ji said as they all sat together, even Akamaru was there to congratulate them.

"Thanks sensei but it was really your last minute less that helped us to pull through." Naruto said.

"Not to mention that ANBU who showed up out of nowhere; wonder if I can get my symbol power to do that." Kiba wondered.

"All in due time." Ji smiled.

"At least I was able to make up for my mistake in the fight." Ino said.

Naruto then placed a hand on his fellow blonde's shoulder. "Hey we all aren't perfect and we can only get better as time moves on."

Ino smiled and nodded.

"Now all you need to worry about is the Graduation Exam, I wish you all luck." Ji said.

"Yes Ji-san/Sensei"

**(Scene Change)**

Akai returned to the Netherworld to see Xandred holding his head in pain and Octoroo nowhere to be seen. The demon went to her usual spot and set up her harmonium. **"I tried searching for Shinkou but he's masking his presence; maybe he doesn't want to be found."**

"**The rebellious swordsman…I have no need for him now so he can do as he pleases."** Xandred grumbled. **"For now I need to try and think on how I can solve me ranger problem."**

"**You do that." **Akai said. **'While I think of why those techniques look so familiar.'**

* * *

**That's the chapter everyone, with all that is happening it was hard to update so I leave you all with this. To my surprise everyone likes this fic and hopefully this will be enough to hold you over until the next time I can update. So until next time…**

**Shadowlight0982 out.**


End file.
